The Past is still the Present
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: When Nanami gets trapped in the past she must find a way back, the only problem is...The Tomoe of the past won't leave her alone and is her only hope of getting back.
1. White Haired Demon

_**I know this is another story but I wanted to do one with Tomoe as a human and Tomoe as a demon, This one however has a small twist.**_

* * *

><p>Nanami rubbed her temple in shock, When Mizuki was talking about sending her back to the past she had no idea that he was serious. Now here she was with a strange hair cut, delicate hands, and traditional clothing. She was much smaller than before and yet if was comfortable. The only thing that threatened to send Nanami on the edge was the fact that was not in her body, but someone elses.<p>

The girl looked up and shivered as the rain began to fall in large droplets. The small kimono she was wearing wasn't exaclty warm and to top it she heard a whimper from a bush. Nanami stepped forward to looked the direction of the sound. There laid a little boy of maybe eight; A large claw like slash going down his back. She gasped in shock and cradled the little boy.

"Are you okay? Oh Please answer me!"

The little boys eyes fluttered open, " Help me...Don't go back to the village! Please Don't!"

"What? Why?"

"They killed them all! Akura-ou is looking for you..I'm surprised he hasn't found you yet!" The little child whimpered again and Nanami's heart lurched. Thats when she picked him up and started running through the rain; Feet splashing in the rain.

"A Building!" The girl ran towards the run down shack and then rapped on the door.

"Hello!? Anyone home?" She banged on the door but it just creaked open. Seeing that no one was home she sat on the ground and laid the child down and started treating the wound.

"Its great that your not in the village. I heard it got burnt down."

Nanami looked up and cocked her head slightly, " The village is burnt down?"

"Oh yes, By two Yokai! Its wonderful that a lovely virgin like yourself, Hasn't been caught yet. There's no way that Lord Akura-ou would pass you up!"

That next thing Nanami knew and she was being pinned to the ground by a large Demon with red glowing eyes. The monster was hidden as the child and now was planning on eating her.

"No! Stop!" The girl panicked as his tongue went to lick her cheek, " STOP IT!" The time seemed to slow as something lit the room. It was blue and warm, and the demon holding her down screamed in severe pain. The feeling was so familiar, It seemed to comfort her. ( In a ' Oh my god he's on fire!' Kind of way ) The monster screeched and collapsed into the ground muttering somthing about a master or something.

Nanami sat up and looked around in shock, " Fox-Fire?"

"Ha, Trash always did burn easy!"

The girl froze at the oh so familiar voice. The voice that screamed at her everyday or told her that she needed training. The voice that she wanted to laugh with and show some emotion to how he felt so she could understand him better. It was the voice that had been setting her heart on edge since a few days ago and making her weak at the knees, And when she looked futher up she saw the lips that she longed to kiss hers and mutter her name, But something was wrong. For once her eyes rested on his, she saw nothing but slits and wild blood. He was striking as long hair laid on his shoulders and laid across his back, running down close to his calf. This person she saw in front of her, Was Tomoe... His violet eyes shown with a fervent passion and something in her told her that the passion was something to be afraid of. Once thinking this she put a hand to her chest as if it was her protection and fortress to keep him from touching her. From doing something that would scar her for life.

"Ah, A village girl." He chuckled evilly and yanked her by her kimono, Being as violent as he looked, " For a tiny village, Your a good catch.." He yanked harder and ripped her clothing revealing some of her chest. He held the cloth close to his face and breathed in the scent, The scent of a grown women. A young women that was pleasing to his eyes and probably to his liking.

He cupped her face and yanked her chin up to his line of sight, " Your voice is lovely too. Cry for me human, Go ahead, CRY!" He smirked.

Anger rose up in Nanami's chest as his thumb ran across her cheek, caressing her harshly. So when his thumb got near her mouth, she bit down hard. The kitsune pulled away in shock and stared at his thumb in complete shock.

"WHO ARE YOU!? Thinking you can touch me in such a disgusting manner!" She hissed out as his shocked gaze glanced at her in a trance. Then a laugh came up from his chest and he cupped her chin again and leaned in.

"H-Hey! W-What are you doing!?" Nanami felt the heat run up her neck and the pulsing of her heart hurt He leaned in further.

"I said to stop! You, You-" She was suddenly cut off as he harshly pressed his lips against her. She let out a mew of protest but he just pressed her back against a wall kissing her harder. He chuckled at his victory and pulled his mouth away; Panting as he did so. Nanami looked at him in absolute fear and all he could do was try and catch his breath. The kiss tingled his against his lips and the sensation worked it way all the way down his tail and up again. He grunted at the feeling and kissed her again. The girls eyes grew wide an she started hitting his back trying to drive him away. He licked her lips and nearly laughed at her shocked expression. Thats when he leaned again, preparing to kiss her again. He pinned her arms against the wall and smirked.

"Stop it!" She screamed.

"Why should I?" He said looking at her with hungry eyes.

Thats when something flashed through her eyes and the fox cocked his head slightly. Her forehead started to glow and Tomoe blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't lossing it.

"Whats that?" He yanked her hair away from her head and looked at the spot. She brought her arms to the side and glared at him, Which surprised him.

"I said, WHAT IS THAT!?" He grasped her arm and dug in his claws making her wince, "TELL ME!"

"Tomoe..."

He looked at her and cocked his head, " How do you know my Na-"

"Let go and stand in the corner!"

Suddenly there was a bright light and Two gold chains wrapped themselves around Tomoe's wrist. His body then turned him around and he marched to the corner.

"WHAT THE CRAP!?" WHAT'S GOING ON!?" The fox screamed as his nose pressed against the wall.

"Oh No...No,No,No! HOW COULD I CHANGE THE PAST IN JUST A FEW MINUTES!?" She dropped to her knees in panic.

"WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT!? AND WHY AM I LISTENING TO YOU!?"

Nanami raised her face from the floorboards of the floor and glared at the long haired Yokai.

"Why should I listen to you? Its your stupidity that got you in this mess! Now stop staring at the wall!"

The kitsune yanked his face away from the wall and drew out his katana, " No low-life human is going to tell me what to do!" He pounced towards her and preparing to slice through her neck when she rolled her eyes and pointed at the ground.

"Down Tomoe.."

"OOF!" He face planted into the ground with a thud and his glare deepened, " W-Whats going on?"

The girl sighed and looked at him gently. He was confused and a bit humiliated so she decided to was only the best.

"Tomoe, I am a land-god from the future." She thrust her hand out and smiled. He slapped her hand away and growled, " One..How do you know my name? Two, Do you believe that I'm going to believe that future crap!? I have better things to do than to sit here! SO, If you excuse me.." He stood up and hastened to the door.

"Wait!"

He stopped and then cursed, " Why am I listening..TO YOU!?" He turned around; Irritation playing on his face.

"First, I know your name due to Me knowing you in the future, Yes I do come from the future, and..." She smirked, " Your my familiar..."

"I'm your what?" He looked at her blankly.

" A familiar is a servant to a god."

It got quiet before he turned around and continued for the door. Nanami blinked a few times then ground her teeth.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

"I didn't sign up for this, and if I were you I wouldn't come near me.."

"YOU IDIOT! You kissed me so yes, You did sign up for this! Thats how you become a familiar!"

Again it got quiet but this time with a shrill terror. He was glaring at her and fire danced of his fingertips. He looked murderous but also confused and gentle. She knew he was violent but right then he seemed out of it. The he spoke,

"Prove it human..."

"Prove what Tomoe?"

"Prove to me that your from the future..."

Nanami paused and sighed a bit. He still seemed to be stubborn in the past as he was in the present, But what seemed to bother her was the fact that she wasn't going back to her time yet..

"How do I do that?"

He paused as he lit his pipe and sucked on the end; A puff of smoke filled the air and he looked at her, " Do or say something that I would only know about."

Nanami winced. That would be hard since the Tomoe in her time didn't say much about himself at all. How could she convince him at all? She looked around the small hut and grimced. Water trinkled out of the roof and plants grew out of the floor boards.

"I know when you clean you use your left hand, and...Your ears are two percent skin ninety-eight percent fluff?" She bit her lip at her stupid excuse. He sucked on his pipe again and rolled his eyes, " I don't have time or a liar.."

He turned again and reached for the door.

"Your lonely! You like purples and blues, and Sometimes when your yelling at me you say that, 'My duty should not only be required but it should also be something in my heart!' You hardly ever laugh and when you do it shocks everyone! Your heart is soft but you hide it because you don't want to get hurt again!"

His hand faltered and he slowly turned around. The foxes eyes showed something she had only seen in her Tomoe. It was soft but understanding. His eyes looked at her and seemed to follow her everymove. Tomoe's mouth opened slightly but soon shut again.

"How.."

"Let me tell you my name. I am Nanami Momozeno! The land-god!"

Suddenly his ears pinned and his cursed and swore in annoyance. His teeth bared and his claws extracted, " You should fear me! See my hands women!? They bare the blood of many. My claws have mauled people to death quickly and my fire turns everything into ash!" He grabbed her by her kimono and lifted her off the ground, " FEAR ME YOU IDIOT! And then maybe I'll let you live! Maybe you won't die right here and now! Maybe..." He trailed a claw on her collarbone, " Maybe I won't do something nasty to you..." His voice dropped to a whisper and his mouth opened slowly.

Nanami grasped his hand and glared into his eyes, " I'm in charge here...I do fear you Tomoe, but my Tomoe is not like you, And I'm determined to fix this mess. I'm determined to see his face again, so now I must Figure out how to fix this all. AND.." She pulled on his ear and yanked it to her mouth, " IF YOU TOUCH ME IN ANY WAY YOUR DEAD! YA HEAR THAT!?"

The foxes eyes grew wide and tears welled up in his eyes. He dropped to his knees and held his ears trying to shake that pain.

"And since your my Familiar now You _will,_ " She paused, " I_ want_ you to help me get back to my time, and in return I'll tell you about how you are...And how you should be."

He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes in curiousity, Then he nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the Present<strong>_

Mizuki looked down at Nanami's body and winced. For some reason the smoke in the insence burner didn't give off anymore smoke. It just puffed out. He felt panic overgoing his body and his shock became evident. Nanami was trapped and there was nothing he could do about it, and the bigger problem was that Tomoe would be home any minute now...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, Okay your probably wondering why Tomoe is still there in the present, Well don't worry. There is a reason. It might be confusing at first but it will get easier to understand. I'm still working on 'Learning to Live With It' But this story came to mind so Now I'm working on two. Hope you guys liked it so far.<strong>_


	2. He's a Killer, He's a lover

_**Here is my update! I hope you guys like it!**_

The branch was pulled back and let go before she could move through, **_WHACK!_** Nanami stumbled back in the fragil body that she was borrowing.

It had been a few hours since they left the hut and her feet were killing her. Plus this Tomoe she was with had no mercy at all. He wouldn't even let her stop to pee! The kitsune would grunt, toss some hair behind his back and walk on. Apparently he didnt have to release himself as she did. She was practicaly dancing around in her torn Kimono. Plus it was cold and wet. The fox ahead of her was walking like it was no big deal; His silence deafening.

"Could we stop?"

"No, If we stop we will become vulnerable to demons. Or should I say you will. Pathetic insects like yourself need to find their place in the world."

Nanami stopped and cocked her head, _'Did he just call me an insect?' Really?' _

"Well...I have to um...Er...Release some pressure on my blander." She quickly spilled it out. He wasn't her Tomoe but he sure did look like him so it was still embarrassed to some extent.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her; Confusion riddling his features.

"What?"

"I-Have-To-PEE!"

He cocked his head to the side again as if the word was unknown.

"Come on! You have to do it! What do you call it when you need to be alone?"

His ears perked a bit as if something clicked in his head. He jerked his head back around and waved his hand like it wasn't a big deal, " Go. I will stay here, but if you take to long I will leave and let the yokai eat you. They might just tear you limb from limb and I will watch in pure glee; sipping sake and watching you scream for mercy." His voice sounded evil.

"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt that. You did drink sake and watch me get chased by a witch, Which reminds me to slap you when I get back home." She muttered to herself; Making sure he could not hear what she was saying.

He continued to ramble about how he was the second most powerful demon around and that she should be submitting to him. By the time he was finished, Nanami had releived herself and walking ahead of him.

"Oi! Women do not think that it is wise to run off like that!"

She rolled her eyes, " The names Nanami, If you can't use it then don't talk at all!"

He narrowed his eyes, " You should watch your tongue human! I will cut it out and feed it to the demon rats if you don't!"

The girl froze as she saw the menacing look in his eyes. What he said was true, she wouldn't doubt him with anything. He smirked; Showing off his sharp kanines.

"Is somethig wrong, N-a-n-a-m-i? He mouthed his name slowly as if to aggervate her more.

This was not her Tomoe. The Tomoe that would care for her when she was sick, Who would smile at her gently and cook her food. The kitsune that went to school with her and held her hand, saying never to leave his side. That he would protect her. That was the Tomoe she wanted to see the most. She smiled as butterflies danced in her stomach. This reaction was getting frequent, It was confusing. He was just her familiar after all, But she couldn't help admit that when the Tomoe of this time kissed her it sent her thoughts on edge. It reminded her of Her Tomoe's kiss and when he resealed the contract with her after she helped him return to normal.

She looked up an dnoticed that they had stopped; A low growl emmited from Tomoe. It was warning and evil.

"Tomoe, Demon of the west!"

The kitsune laughed as a stalky goblin looking thing approached him, " It will be of the east tomorrow!" He smirked as if he owned the world.

"I have come to test your strengh!"

Tomoe laughed at the demon and let his fox-fire dance if his finger tips, " That would not be wise, You know what I did to your brother just the other day!"

The Demon snarled, " That's why you must die for your foolish crimes!" He lunged forward and Pulled out a katana. Nanami jumped back and hid behind a tree; Shivering in fear.

Tomoe laughed and stuck out his claws, burying them deep into the demons chest. He screeched and went limp even before the fox pulled out his blood covered hand. To proclaim his victory he ran his tongue over the blood then flicked the rest out of his nails. Somehow the demon did manage to strike his cheek though. Blood trickled down and collected in a puddle under his chin and he sighed as if it were normal.

"I must be getting distracted, I never get cut by something so trival as this." He motioned towards the dead body; Talking more to himself them to the girl behind him. Tomoe turned to look at her but she shrank back. He looked at her a bit shocked at her reaction but then regained himself.

"What? Never seen someone die before?" He asked in hatred.

She shook her head and gawked at the lifeless body, "No...It just.."

"Just What!?" His temper was riding up and he wasn't going to hold the reins.

"You've, I mean My Tomoe...He refuses to kill in front of me. It always made me question if he did but now.." She put a hand over her mouth and only then did Tomoe notice her trembling with fear. It was the fear that he had seen in many humans. This girl however seemed to be fearless to him. He never thought he would see her shake in such a manner.

He reached out to her, unsure of what he would do. After all, he didn't regret it. She seemed to know this because she flinched away from his hand and pushed past him.

"We should keep walking...I can't stand looking at him." She motioned towards the body and then took off ahead of him.

Tomoe looked down at his bloodly hands and sighed. He killed all the time, it wasn't a big deal. So why did that girl show a deep disappiontment in her eyes. She snarled at him for trying to assault her and now she was acting like she had know him for more time than he could remember. He grunted and wiped his hands on the wet grass, Confused by the strange throbbing in his head...

* * *

><p><em><strong>:::Present:::<strong>_

Tomoe re-adjusted the paper bag in his arms and opened the rice screen door. He had went to school as Nanami and then picked up a few things for dinner. Thats when he noticed that the shrine was deadly silent. Something that proved to be near impossible for Nanami. He put the sack down and stormed to her room; When he opened the door as he saw something sickening. Mizuki seemed to be leaning over Nanami, who was not moving he might add.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU IDIOT!" He pulled at the idiots collar and kneeled beside his sleeping master. The only probably was that her chest was not moving up and down; She wasn't breathing. Panic set in and he kicked Mizuki.

"What did you do!? Whats wrong with her!? ANSWER ME!" He kicked the snake again.

"Tomoe-kun stop! I sent her soul to the past.."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"I wanted her to see your true evil self, She probably has already."

Tomoe went pale and his composure was all but lost. He still there staring off into space for a minute until he glared at Mizuki again.

"Then why isn't she back yet?" He spat out.

"Oh That?" Mizuki laughed and scratched his head, " The incense burner broke and It's nearly impossible to find another one. I'll have to fix it.."

It got silent again but only because Tomoe was chocking the life out of Mizuki.

"YOU IDIOT! The past in dangerous, What if shes dead already!? FIX THAT BURNER OR YOU'LL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!" He let go and glared at the ex-holy Familiar.

"Okay..Okay.." Mizuki looked at it and turned it around, " Ah look! A button! Buttons are good right?" He pushed the button down and watched as Nanami's body evaperated into thi air. Tomoe froze and then looked at Mizuki.

"Your going to die..."

"Eh!?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>:: To the Past::<strong>_

Tomoe grunted and looked behind him.

"Can you not walk faster?"

"No! Geez! Your a yokai! Give me a break will ya!?"

He rolled his eyes and grunted in distaste. Why he had ever got stuck with such a foolish person he'd never know. Suddenly his ears perked from the sound of a cough. He turned and looked at Nanami.

"Are you sick now? How troublesome.." He said in a bored tone. Tomoe wasn't exaclty expecting Nanami to fall to the ground and faint. He walked over to her and bent down, the kitsune even tried pocking her to get her to move. Nothing, In fact she wasn't even breathing. He grunted at how weak a human could be. Then there was a bright light and the body started to change in front of him. The hair got a bit shorter and the cut changed, It slowly transformed into a delicate figure. The girls kimono changed into what looked like one you would wear at night. Nanami's eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring at into Tomoe's voilet pupils.

"Get away from me! Your such a Pervert!" She grasped her chest and Tomoe rolled his eyes. That was the last time he was going to check on her. If she fainted she was in her own, no questions asked.

Thats when she started feeling her body. Nanami gasped in surprise.

"Oh My...THIS IS MY BODY!"  
>Tomoe circled around her and then crossed his arms, " This is what you look like? Huh, So Sad."<p>

"WHAT IS THAT SUPOSSED TO MEAN!?"

_**To Be continued...**_


	3. Whats Going On?

_**Here is my update, Sorry about the wait! My computer doesn't like me...At all.**_

It only had been a few more minutes when they started walking again and Nanami had stopped for what seemed to be the fifth time. The kitsune was starting to get really ticked off; He was a yokai and they could walk for hours, in wind, rain, heat and cold, but this _human _had been complaining for what seemed to be forever. He jerked his head around when she screamed out, then she ran behind him and buried her head in his back.

Tomoe froze and tried to shake a strange feeling building up in him and then glared at her.

"What is it now?"

"There's a spider..."

"You've got to be kinding me." Tomoe muttered more to himself then to her.

He swiped a piece of hair out of his eyes and turned to look at her.

"It crawled away. Or do you want me to track it down and put an end to its life?"

She shook her head and then noticed he was being sarcastic.

"You could be a little more kind ya know!"

Tomoe grunted and prepared to keep walking before he was again stopped by the girl.

"What?! You troublesome being!"

Hurt flashed across the girls face but she then proceeded to swipe her hand gracefully over his cheek; The touch was gentle and soft and for some reason it sent shivers down his spine. It was deliteful. He leaned into her hand and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Tomoe?"

His ears perked. Why was he acting like this? It was so strange for him.

"Your bleeding."

Tomoe snapped out of his trance and pulled his face away. Why didn't he smell the scent of blood before? It was there and very strong. He looked at her hand and noticed red dripping off of it. He knew it was his blood but when he saw the substance on her hand it made him sick. He had never liked innocent killings but he did kill. He actually enjoyed it; But for some reason his mind told him he wouldn't want her to be bleeding out in front of him one day.

He swiped at his cheek and winced. It had to be front when he was scratched earlier. That had to be it. Tomoe grunted and looked around. Nanami looked up at him shyly and rubbed her hand on her night yukata. It was strange that the blood didn't bother her.

"We should make camp.."

The kitsune looked at her annoyed, " There is no need. We can and will keep walking. "

"WHY!? Do you even know where we're going?"

It grew silent again and the kitsune cursed loudly. He grabbed her face with his hand and looked her in the eye.

"Why do you want to stop walking?"

The girls face tinted and he could feel the burn on his skin from her face.

"Your hurt."

Tomoe paused for a minute; surprised at what he just heard. No one in their right mind would say something like that to him.

"Why worry?" He spat out.

"Because...I dont want Tomoe to feel pain. Its that simple..."

He blinked a few times and released her face. His heart sped up and he looked away irritated at his reaction.

"We shall stop here then.."

She smiled, Yes...What was this feeling building up in his chest now?

* * *

><p>Nanami looked at the fox across from her. They had set camp and Tomoe had built the fire to perfection. It was like he knew how to do everything. Even at the shrine it was like this. Now he seemed to be rested on his side; His eyes staring at the fire.<p>

The girl stood up and walked over to him causiously; Making sure not to anger him or something. Nanami sat down and his violet eyes looked at her in curiousity. It was strange for her. Ever since they sat down he had been studying her for some unknown fact and it was driving her crazy!

"Let me see your face."

His eyes bored into her and they narrowed in uncertainy. The fox then sat up and looked at her. His face got close to hers and his mouth opened slightly. Nanami froze up. Of course this wasn't her Tomoe, This was a Tomoe that seemed to get his way a lot; Something she wouldn't give him.

"Do you see my face enough?" His voice came out quickly.

Then Nanami got right in his face and he blinked in surprise. She yanked his ear and he let out a loud yelp, Then she rubbed her sleeve over his cheek, cleaning the blood off. The good thing was that it had stopped bleeding and now all it needed was to be cleaned. He grunted and Nanami looked up at him; Something she shouldn't have done.

The fire light seemed to dance in his eyes and his eyes widened.

"There...I got the blood off." Nanami whispered softy and quickly looked away. Her heart pounding painfully in her chest.

The fox rolled his eyes laid back down leaving Nanami alone with the darkness. She had to get to her time...Before she ruined the past and changed everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Present:::<strong>_

Tomoe walked back in forth biting his claws. That idiot Snake! What was he supossed to do now? His master was in the past, and to Tomoe's recollection, the past was violent and a very dangerous place. He cursed and ran a hand through his hair. He had to figure this out or he would be doomed. Tomoe looked out the window and winced. He knew only one person that could send him back into the past. He pulled on his half-coat and preparing to leave. Then his face suddenly heated and his heart lurched. He paused confused at what brought this reaction on. Tomoe cursed. He had to hurry...

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Past:::<strong>_

Tomoe woke with a start. Something was wrong; There scent of blood filled the air. Fresh blood. He knew the smell well from his battles with humans. He sniffed the air and gagged. It was human blood.

"Nanami stay close.." He stood up and took a quick glance over his shoulder; surprised to see that the girl wasn't there, " NANAMI!?"

He turned around and searched but he still could not find her. Something lodged in his chest; Maybe it was panic? He wasn't sure, but it felt bitter. The scent of blood was getting stronger. His heart froze and he rushed into the woods looking around franticly. The fox stopped when he saw a body laying on the ground near a small creek. He rushed over and examined Nanami. Blood poured from her head and he feared the worst.

"Nanami? He shook her lightly; trying his best to wake the weak being. When he got no response he nearly chocked, "Nanami, Wake up! NANAMI!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Uh-Oh, Something happened to Nanami! Lets hope she can be saved right? Hehe, Until next time guys!**_


	4. Helping A Human?

Updating! Hehe...Lets begin! And I just want to thank you all for your support! It means alot!

* * *

><p>"NANAMI!?" Tomoe shook her shoulders but still got no response. She wasn't moving and the fox wasn't even sure if she was still alive. A sick feeling built up in his stomach and he wasn't sure why. It felt horrid; and then panic set in.<p>

The kitsune brought his head to the girls mouth and tried to listen to breathing. There was a small whistle but it was almost forceful. Tomoe lifted her head and winced as warm blood rubbed off on his hand. Blood never made him feel this way; Never, But right now. It was disgusting him. The smell was strong.

"Nanami?" He brought his face to hers and looked at her closed eyes, " Are you going to move human?"

Nothing; Not even a sigh.

He bit his lip and lifted her up in a bridle style hold. Tomoe swiftly ran to the camp and laid her down. He had to hurry, She was open prey to Yokai. THe kitsune lit his fox-fire and lit the fire pit to ward off evil and quickly ran to the one place he knew he could find help...He ran towards a human village.

* * *

><p>Tomoe balanced himself in a tree branch. He could just let that human die. It wouldn't matter; But then that would mean he wouldn't know more about her time, And where she came from. He hopped down in the square and watched the villagers scatter. The kitsune rolled his eyes. They were all so weak! They screamed and ran around and he sighed. He couldn't stand these beings; Thats why this was another reason he was confused about helping a human girl.<p>

"DEMON!" Men grabbed their spears and surrounded the fox. Women grabbed their children and ran to boats; The men pointed the sticks at Tomoe; He laughed. The fox held up his hands,

"Humans..." He gave a cocky grin.

"State your purpose!"

Tomoe smirked and jerked his head towards the human that had raised his voice, " I am here for a doctor. A human doctor.."

They snarled at him, " Why need one? Is it so you can plaque us with sickness!?"

Tomoe rolled his eyes, " I do not understand human bodies you worms..."

Thats when one man took his spear and butted Tomoe hard against the back of his head. The kitsune snarled and grabbed his spear. That human would pay for spear turned to dust with his fox-fire.

"If you shall not take me to your doctor than I will find him myself!" He yanked his claws through the humans heart and pulled out his hand with snicker.

The men gawked," You have to get through us first!"

Tomoe rolled his eyes, Every village was the same. Every one of them. He lit his fox fire and thrust it at the men. They screamed and ran around as the fire tore at their flesh. The foxes nose wrinkled at the smell of burning flesh and he quickly strode forward to the many houses.

Women were running away him and crying. Thats when one of them screamed about getting the doctor out of there. The kitsune smirked and ran towards her.

The women was young and when she saw him she started to shake violently.

"W-What do you want?"

"Show me to your medical supply and I won't kill you."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded. The poor women ran to a hut and dropped to her knees.

"Forgive me my lord!" She screamed at the building, " But he would kill me. I am so Sorry Lord Furto!"

An older man looked at her and took her inside; The kitsune followed and seemed to go unnoticed. It was as if everything calmed down. Tomoe walked in and looked around at all the supplies. The house was warm and welcoming. The older man, Lord Furto, gave the women some tea and then looked at Tomoe in a kindly manner.

"Do you want some?"  
>The fox paused and shook his head. He didn't have time to drink tea, He had to save Nanami right now.<p>

"I have come for you Furto." Tomoe said in a calm voice.

The older man smiled and nodded, " Yes, I know; But why? That is my question. Answer me and I will go with you."

Tomoe laughed, " You'll go with me even if I don't tell you."

"I won't go alive.." The doctor turned with a large katana in his hand; He held it to his gut and smiled as if it was normal.

The kitsune paused. This man would kill himself? Just like that? Were all humans so strange? Tomoe grunted and crossed his arms. His hair was messy from running here and his yukata was out of place. He didn't have time to explain. The older man chuckled.

"Your still a child in many ways. Your not at all what the rumors made you out to be; Tomoe."

The fox looked at him surprised, " I am not a child."

"Oh? You could have fooled me..Come sit down."

Tomoe shook his head, " I WILL NOT!" The fox didn't know why but he was starting to panic. This was taking way to long.

"Then explain why you need me."

The fox furrowed his brow and cursed, " There is a human that is bleeding."

The man smiled, " I thought you made humans bleed for fun? It doesn't sound like anything serious.."

Tomoe looked at him annoyed, " Its a human that I do not wish to die."

The doctor looked at him, Then he started to walk around him as if trying to figure him out. The man smiled,

"Male or Female?"

The foxes ears flattened. Why did that matter? He sighed, " Female..."

"Ah, " The man chuckled, " So you want me to help your lover."

Tomoe looked at him; irritation building up in him, " It is not like that! I have explained myself so hurry up!"

The man nodded and started to fill a medical bag; A smile on his face. The fox rolled his eyes, This man would not be smiling for long. Not when he saw Nanami and her current state.

* * *

><p>The doctor sighed as he checked the girl. Like the fox had thought; his smile was gone.<p>

"Well?"

"The injury is bad. How did she get this?" He lifted her head and reveiled a deep cut. Tomoe felt that sick feeling coming back an he shook his head. He couldn't look; If he did he might actually get sick.

"That is beyond even me." Tomoe paused, " Is there nothing you can do for her?"

"I can; But we need shelter. If you want my guess; The girl wanted a drink of water, Snuck past you, and went to the creek. Then she was attacked from behind. I guess the Yokai wasn't hungry...Or you just scared it off."

Tomoe grunted and looked into the woods, " No one can sneak past me; Even when I am asleep."

The doctor sighed, " It all debates on how long this girl has known you."

Tomoe paused, That was true in a way. She knew him far more then he knew. She knew what he would be and how he would act; And for some reason it ticked him off. He didn't know anything about her. All he knew was that she wasn't afraid to back talk him. She didn't mind to scream at him and she gave him a weird feeling that annoyed him.

"Kid, Your zoning out."

Tomoe looked at the doctor annoyed, " I can kill you; Don't call me a child!"

The man smirked and then sighed, " We need shelter."

The kitsune nodded and picked Nanami up gently, " Follow me then. My lair is not that far away."

* * *

><p>"Crap, I really need to cut these vines down." Tomoe clawed his way to his lair. It had been mouths since he was here; And the dirt proved it. He hated this. It was so untidy...<p>

He shuttered and kicked a door open. Then he set the bleeding girl down.

"We need heat."

Tomoe furrowed his brow, " Why is that?"

Furto smiled, " You don't know much about humans." He sighed, " Humans need heat or they'll die."

The foxes ears twitched abit as he mumbled something. It kind of sounded like he was cursing at a humans weakness. When he had lit a fire he moved around to let the doctor examine the girl.

The man sighed and pressed a cloth to he head, " Hold it here."

Tomoe grunted at the order but did what he was told. He could feel the warm blood on his hand and his lip snarled. Then he watched in horror as the man sealed her wound and applied medicine. He pulled his hand away as soon as it was finished.

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine." He smiled and then bowed his head, " Go ahead, Kill me."

Tomoe looked at him a bit offended, " I am not like Akura-Ou...I do not kill unless its needed."

The man smiled; As if he knew thats what he would say. The fox turned his attention to the sleeping girl. Her breathing was steady and for some reason; He felt...Relieved. He sighed and leaned his head down; the scent of her filled him and made his senses dull. It played with his head and his heart beat picked up. It was so...Enticing. He heard a chuckle; Which thre him off guard. He looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"What is it human?"

"Its just; The way you look at her. It is very special."

Tomoe swallowed the lump in his throat. Did he look at her in any certain way? What did this man mean exactly? The man smiled and started to clean up his supplies while Tomoe felt his thoughts surround him.

"It is a good thing. " The man began, " Thats you care so much for her."

Tomoe suddenly felt dizzy. This man was stupid! He felt his face heat and he bit his lip in embarrassment. What was wrong with him?! He grunted and stood up quickly. He would not let this get in his way; This feeling couldn't be anything. _Or was it? _Tomoe cursed and stormed out of the room into the cool night air. Fresh scents or rain envaded him and he ran his hands through his hair. He had to guard himself; And his heart...

* * *

><p>Sorry for such a late update..Hehe.<p> 


	5. Tell Me Who I Am, Nanami

Heres my Update XD!

* * *

><p><em>Cold, It was cold. Wait no. Now it was warm. What was it? The warmth was wrapped around her body; and yet it sent shivers up her spine.<em>

Nanami tried to move her head but winced at a horrid pain. It shot through her head and brought tears to her eyes. What had happened? She had went for water and..Then every thing was black. The girl tried to avoid the pain and she shifted. She brought her hands to her waist and nearler screamed when her fingers brushed across soft skin. It wasn't her skin either.. She didn't care about the pain now; Nanami turned to her head and saw Tomoe. His face buried in her back. The foxes face was distorted as if he was cold too. The teen arms was wrapped around her waist. The girl was shocked and she stared at his features. HIs eyelashes lay shut but ready to open. His mouth open slightly and his breath tickled her neck. The girl god then Paniced.

"EEP!" Nanami jumped and ran to the the corner of the small hut she was now in. Then she noticed an older man laughing in by the fire.

"Girl you panic to much."

Nanami stopped shaking and looked at him. He was elderly, with pepper speckled hair. His smile was warm and welcoming.

"W-What do you mean?"

"We humans can't be cold. Demons are fine; The kid saw you were cold and since theres not a blanket in this whole place...He improvised."

Nanami blinked a few times and turned her attention to Tomoe. She was excepting him to be asleep but his head was propped in one of his hands and an annoyed look was pasted on him.

"You are too loud in the morning women..."

"Nanami. How many times must I tell you that?"

He grunted and pulled out a pipe. A ring off smoke circled his head and he looked at her.

"You were pretty much dead when I found you. So W-O-M-E-N...I will call you as I like." He looked at the roof and flopped on his back with a loud 'Thud'.

"Well... If I remember correctly I am the goddess, So call me Nanami or you'll run laps around this hut so many times you rlegs will fall off!"

The kitsune blinked at her in shock and bit hard on the end of pipe in a menacing way. Oh he was mad.

"Curse that stupid kiss." He turned his back of her and sucked on his pipe.

"It was your own fault; Mr. I take whom I please!" Nanami shouted in anger.

Her Tomoe was rude like this one; but..At least he had a kindness that she didn't see in other people. That was the Tomoe that rescused her from Mizuki and went to school for her. She wondered if he was back yet; Searching for her. A flutter resounded in Nanami's stomach and a small blush crept to her ceeks. She didn't understand. The girl had been acting like this ever since Tomoe kissed her when she turned him to his original size. He had been shrunk by Lady Narukami; The goddess of Thunder. She lifted her eyes to see The Tomoe of the past staring at her. His eyes widened in shock and he turned his face away. Why was it that she couldn't even look at this Tomoe without getting shivers down her spine?

Maybe it was his long hair; or his violet eyes. Or maybe it was the way he would look off into the distance as he went into deep thought. That was the Tomoe she knew and she saw it in this Tomoe a lot. They were the same person right? It was just that one of them hadn't found his place in life yet. So..Couldn't she treat them the same?

* * *

><p>Tomoe stared at the roof as Nanami seemed to be thinking about something. He chewing on the end of his pipe and then turned his gaze to her. It was a suble glance; that was all. As he looked at her his eyes observed her. She did look a lot different from the girl he kissed in that hut; but then again. This women said that wasn't her body to begin with.<p>

Now she was in her body. He had to admit she looked alot like the other girl but, Her eyes were more different; and for some reason he wanted to always see them that way. Her eyes were full of hope and reasurance. HIs leaned on his elbow as she stared off into space and his mouth worked on his pipe. The kitsunes eyes trailed across her features. Her hands were soft and untouched, Her hair was silky and seemed to flow with endless life. Her skin was a peachy color and her neck was sturdy, His gaze narrowed, And her mouth _was Enticing..._

The girl jerked her head towards him and The fox nearly let his pipe fall out of his mouth into the floor. Embarrassment flooded through him and he adverted his eyes quickly. His heart thudded against his chest and his tail went limp. The thought of him looking her over gave him goose bumps. He had to stop this. This unknown feeling was driving him crazy. He chewed his lip and faced the other way; but he could still feel the girls eyes bouring into the back of his neck. It was frustrating. He never had strange feelings like this better; But now they were tugging and pulling at him. Maybe it was his still developing adolesent body? He was still very young for a Kitsune.

He grunted and glanced over at her. She wasn't looking anymore and he sighed in relief. This was sickening. His thoughts began to wonder off.

She wanted to go back to her time...A strange sense of pain went through him and he bit his tongue. What a strange reaction... She knew him in the future right? How did they meet? Would she tell him if he asked? He pulled at his hair and snorted in frustation. What a stupid thought to have...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day Tomoe:::<strong>_

Tomoe cursed as the pains and uneasiness came back. What was wrong with him!? It hurt and then it felt deliteful. He even found his face flush every now and then; and he didn't even know why! Maybe it was the though of loosing another Master? Maybe it was the thought of being alone again in the shrine with no one to talk to. No one to see and tease each day. No one to understand and no one to protect. Tomoe shook his head and bit his lip. The fox trudged up to the sacred shrine of the goddess of time and faltered. Mikage was good friends with this women right? So would she help his secessor? Tomoe walked up to the door and was greated but a badger Familiar. He looked at Tomoe nervously and let the kitsune in.

"Ah, Familiar of Mikage Shrine.." A soft voice sounded behind him and he turned around.

"Lady Surki, goddess of time." He bowed in respect.

The women smirked and nodded, " I already know of your situation, please come this way."

The kitsune hesitated, but she knew everything there was to know. Since she controlled time itself. He followed her.

"You want to go to the past; To find your master?"

"Correct..." Tomoe spat out. He couldn't believe this women was testing him.

"Before you go back dear Kitsune; There is something you must know. All hearts will be confused as confusion takes place in the past."

Tomoe looked at her annoyed, " What is that supossed to mean?"

She smiled, " Only time will tell!" She giggled, " See how I did that? Cause you know...I am time? Haha..." She stopped laughing and looked at Tomoe, " You'll be tired right about...NOW!"

Tomoe looked at her confused and then the room blurred over. His eyes glassed over and if felt like he would fall; but instead the room disapeared and the ground from under him gave way. He passed as lots of emotions flooded into his body. Hate, Hurt, Sadness, Happiness, Copassion, Murder, Healing and even the chill of a highschool crush went through his body. He felt light headed and when he woke up he found himself on the forest floor. Tomoe rubbed his eyes and looked around. The place looked familiar but then it didn't. There was still so many things he couldn't grasp. Like the time he met Mikage. He still couldn't remember how or why he made it to the blond gods shrine; or why he became a familiar in the first place. The kitsune stood up and grasped a tree. Crap, He was wobbly; But he didn't care. He had to find Nanami, No matter what the cost. He dug his nails into the bark of the tree and looked around.

It was lightly raining and soaking into his Yukata. It made him shiver and curse at the weather before him. Then he smelt blood. Strong blood. He walked around trailing the scent and then knelt down by a creek. Rain was washing away at a pile of old blood on the ground. Tomoe dipped his claws in it and winced at the smell... Then he stomach turned..._This was Nanami's blood..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Where Past Tomoe Is:::<strong>_

He opened his eyes as the fire made shadows dance across the mats on the floor. The yoki yawned and sat up as the heat of the crimson glow flooded his lair. Rain battered the roof outside and the the wind whispered through the hut; making it creak and moan. The sound was erie and lonely. The kitsune brough this knees to his chest and looked into the fire. It danced happily in its pits and sound snores resounded against the walls. He was the only one up. He winced and looked over to a corner. Nanami was sleeping soundly as her wound healed and that doctor guy was in another corner.

Tomoe pulled his flamed yutaka closer and sighed. This was the first time that he wasn't alone in his hut. There was people here...But something was off. And as the wind hollowed and screeched in terror; Tomoe sat and thought about what it felt like to have people around.

His ear perked at a ruffling noise and his head jerked towards Nanami. She was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Tomoe?"

"Go to sleep Human. It is late."

She chuckled and crawled up beside him, " Are you thinking?"

He scoffed at her, " What does it look like?"

She glared at him and he sighed. Typical.

" What are you thinking?"

"That is really none of your busyness." He choked out, " but since you are intent about asking me guestion that are unnessary...Tell me about how I am in the future."

The air grew quiet and tense and Tomoe looked at Nanami with his large violet eyes. His face inched closer to hers, Threatening to get to close. Threatening for their mouths to touch. His voice sounded again in a husky way.

"Tell Me..._Nanami..."_


	6. I Hate You, In a Good Type of Way

_**Here You guys go! I hope this turns out well; I had Exams... T-T**_

* * *

><p>"Tell Me...<em>Nanami..."<em>

Tomoe inched his face closer to Nanami's; His hot breath fanning her cheeks. He was tempted. So tempted to connect his lips with hers. So tempted to kiss her; Tempted to lick her mouth; and yet...He didn't want to even think that way. This girl was a human that held information about his future. What he would be and how he would act.

"Tomoe..."

He looked at her. Even though he had these thoughts...Why was it that his heart fluttered when he looked at her? He leaned further.

"_Tell Me..."_

He placed his hand on hers and narrowed his eyes. The fire light flickered in the background as Nanami sucked in her breath. Her heart fluttering in her chest; threatening to make her sick to the stomach. His mouth came just centimeters away from hers. The kitsune started to lean in the rest of the way.

Then Nanami jerked her head back and she toppled into a small pile. The kitsunes ears perked as he stared at her in shock.

"I-I'll tell you a little! But don't get that close you idiot!"

Tomoe bit his lip and sat back as Nanami sat back down. That was...Weird. He never had anything like that happen before; but of course women were scared of him. This girl...She just called him an idiot.

He sat down and stared into the fire, " Okay, Tell me then."

She huffed out a breath and sat beside him, " Only a little. We have a deal and If I tell you everything you'll drop our agreement."

Tomoe rolled his eyes as he glared into the fire. He laid back and propped his head in his hand. Ready to listen.

Nanami sighed, " Hum.. Where do I begin?" She bit her lip and smiled. Then the girl flopped on the floor next to Tomoe and looked at him. It surprised him and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"You...Are a total clean freak!"

The fox glared at her and she burst out into a fit of snorts and giggles. Tomoe ground his teeth. He looked at her and she smiled at him. It was strange. Her smile made him want to smile too. Her laughter stopped and it grew quiet. The kitsune stared at her and the girl started to twidle her fingers. Her voice dropped,

"Your, Gentle; And you think of others. Even though you do it in the most subtle way possible."

The fox took these words in. He was gentle? When did that happen? He looked down and stared at the floor; trying to figure out how he could be that way. When he looked up his eyes grew wide. _Nanami was right in front of his face. Eye to eye; Mouth to Mouth._

For the first time in his life the fox panicked. He sat up quickly and bit hard on his lip. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and he nearly choked on his tightly held breath. What was going on?

* * *

><p>Nanami blinked. All she was doing was checking on him. He looked like he was going to catch the hut on fire with his thoughts. He looked confused and irritated. When he looked up his emotion was hard to tell; That's because he jerked up fast.<p>

Nanami sat up and looked at. Was it her or was his face red? Like...REALLY red? It had to be that; or it was the light from the fire flickering on his face.

"You okay?"

"I have heard enough for tonight." " He jerked his head towards her, " You should rest."

And with that he stood up and walked out of the hut. Nanami blinked in surprise. What was that about?!

* * *

><p>Tomoe leaned against the wall of the hut and glared at the pouring rain. Thank goodness this thing had a porch. He looked out as the large droplets fell from the greying, dark sky and landed in sloppy puddles on the earth.<p>

He lit his pipe and sucked on it hard. The kitsune cursed out loud and leaned his head back; making the smoke pour out of his mouth and circle around his head. He hated this. The way he had just reacted even put him on edge. Why was it that a human women from the future made his feel weak.

He took another poof and winced. He had to be stressed. The fox had to be loosing it. He was the second most powerful demon on the planet and he was letting a stupid female dictate his actions.

He put to death the scariest and most deadly Yokai...And yet he was bound by just a kiss. A stupid kiss that he had planted on a girls lips because of his standing as a yokai. He thought he had the power to do what he wanted and instead it slapped him in the face. He was deadly; harsh; evil...Cruel.

He bit his tongue and grunted out to the air. There was one thing that confused him though...

'_Your gentle..'_

Tomoe's ears flattened as he stared out into the darkness. What could make him that way? Or was it that...He was already like that...

* * *

><p><em><strong>::: Present Tomoe::::<strong>_

Tomoe had followed the bloody scent and caught a smell that was so familiar. So familiar that it wouldn't enter his mind. It was the smell of a male yokai. _A Fox Male..._ The kitsune ground his teeth and stomped forward. He was soaked to the bone and to him it was like a punishment. He hated this blasted rain!

The fox kept following the scent and came across a village; But it looked scattered. Old fire pits stood untouched for hours. Spears where on the ground along with a few bloody bodies. It had to been a yokai attack. He moved forward and shivered. _There was so much blood; It was making him sick. So very sick..._

He turned his face away and opened a huts door. The kitsune wasn't surprised that it was abandoned, or at least he thought it was. His ears perked at a loud scream and he turned around quickly.

"I told you where the doctor was; I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me!"

It was a young women with panic riddling her features.

"I did not take any doctor of yours.."

"Y-You did! I bet he's dead now...Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me Oh Great Tomoe of the West!"

The kitsune felt a sharp pain go through him and his vision blurred. That name was so...Familiar. A flash went through his mind.

Rain and blood. A women? Long hair...Screaming...

Tomoe winced and looked at the women.

"Where did this Tomoe go?"

She looked at him as if he had lost it; then she noticed his short hair, " North! He went...N-North.. " She backed away from him and Tomoe nodded.

That was the other Yokai he had smelled; That familiar scent..._Was himself._

* * *

><p><em><strong>::: Past Tomoe:::<strong>_

Tomoe yawned and moved slightly. Where was he? When had he fallen asleep? He eyes opened slowly and he looked around. He was in the hut...But. When had he gone back in? He looked around and noticed that the doctor was up doing who knows what. The fox grunted and shifted; Then he felt cold fingers grasp his arm.

Tomoe's eyes widened and he looked at Nanami. She was staring at him and he instantly felt discomfort.

"Sorry!" She held up her hands, " You just looked really peaceful and I was going to put you half-coat over you like a blanket...But you moved!" She sputtered out rather quickly. Tomoe chewed his lip and sat up. This human was worried about him being cold? He didn't get cold easily...

He looked away and looked at the doctor.

"What are you doing human?"

The doctor looked at him and smiled, " Welp, The kid fox is awake!"

Tomoe scratched his claws against the floor as a warning and the doctor winced.

"I was just looking through my bag for food.."

The fox stopped and cocked his head, " Food?"

The doctor nodded, " Humans gotta eat. That girl needs something to."

Tomoe glared at him, " She hasn't said anything."

Suddenly as if to prove him wrong her stomach growled loudly. He jerked his head towards her and her cheeks colored.

"Sorry..."  
>Tomoe moved and fell back on his back, " You are all so troublesome!"<p>

He got himself up and went to a wall. Tomoe then grabbed his katana and tied it to his waist.

"Where are you going?"

"To get food.." He mumbled in irritation. Tomoe then paused, " You eat fish right?"

She nodded.

"And.." He smirked, " It doesn't matter if its alive right?"

Nanami's eyes grew wide and she hit him in the arm.

"What was that for human!"

Her eyes grew wide, " I was playing...You know, A tease?"

He glared at her and started for the door, " Come on. I need you to get food. I'll hunt it."  
>Nanami nodded and ran towards him. The fox glanced at her and rolled his eyes at her bed rugged appearance; but she didn't have anything else to wear but her torn night kimono.<p>

The fox sighed. He knew he had a kimono in here; or even a smaller yukata from when he was younger; but that was for another day. They walked out the door..

* * *

><p>"And this is a mango.." Nanami help up to curious looking thing she called a fruit and twirled it around, " Hand me your sword."<p>

"Not a chance." Tomoe spat out.

"Now.."

He cursed and plopped the blade in her hand. Then he found himself cowering against a tree as she murdered the so called fruit. Juice sprayed everywhere and the blade she was swinging was dangerous.

Nanami's swung again and her wince filled the air. Tomoe looked at her and rolled his eyes at the smell of blood.

"What did you do this time?" He yanked his sword out of her hands.

"I cut my finger and I nicked my neck...I swung it to much!"

Tomoe sighed and also noticed her lip was bleeding. This is what happened when you closed your eyes and swung like an idiot. He grabbed her hand. The cut wasn't deep or even close to being so. Before he could think he leaned down and ran his tongue over the wound. His hot saliva sealed the wound on her hand; making the girl shiver. Then he got close to her face and slightly moved her collar down. He saw the nick and slowly ran his warm tongue over it. He felt his heart flutter and he pulled away. Then he put a clawed hand on the back on her head and Nanami stiffened. She looked like everything was going to die in two seconds. The fox pressed his mouth to hers; a satisfied sigh escaped his lips as a sharp tingle went through his body. Tomoe ran his tongue over her lip and into her mouth. ( Since She bit the cut and tore it on the inside too..) Nanami's eyes grew wide and then?

_**SLAP!**_

Tomoe blinked a few times and put a hand to his face in shock. The ground spun from the force or the slap. Then he turned his attention towards her,

"WOMEN! WHAT WAS THE FOR!"

"YOUR SUCH A PERV!" She said with a fake wail, " A PERV JUST LICKED ME!"

Tomoe ground his teeth, " Your an idiot! My saliva has a healing substance in it! YOU IDIOT! DON'T SLAP ME!"

She sucked in some air and prepared to scream into his ears. Tomoe backed up with wide panicked eyes and Nanami smirked.

"I know your weak spot! Don't test me..."

"Curse you."

She smiled; Grabbed her shredded manga and skipped off leaving Tomoe fuming. He clenched his fists in hatred. He HATED HER! Even though he thought that; realization hit him and he gagged loudly. What did he just do? His face burned. He hated her...For making him feel this way...


	7. Finding You, And Me?

Fast Update my friends! XD Thank you for the support and follows!

* * *

><p><em><strong>::: Past Tomoe:::<strong>_

The kitsune snarled his lip as Nanami chewed on her food. He had gotten her fish like planned; but she had _Ordered _him to cook it. The fox snorted. It was humilating to be ordered around by a naive female!

Tomoe grunted and gagged when Nanami swallowed her food. Humans were so confusing! The girl looked at him with wide eyes,

"You want some?" She said with her mouth full of food.

Tomoe snarled his nose in disgust, " Yokai do not have to eat' Take that disgusting thing out of my face." He pushed her extended hand away from him. She shrugged her shoulders and bit down into the fish. Tomoe shuttered. No wonder he killed humans..They were disturbing.

His gaze followed her collar line and down again. Nanami was still wearing that ugly thing she called a kimono. Tomoe sighed. If he had to look at her the whole time he would have to get her something else to wear..

"Woman." Tomoe said while looking at her.

She swallowed and glared, " Nanami...My Name is Nanami."

The kitsune rolled his eyes and stood. Then he walked into an extra room and sorted through all his old yukata's. He found one that was smaller and had butterflies and swallows sewed into it. Tomoe smiled and ran his hand over the fabric. He remembered this yukata...He stood up and walked back to where the girl was.

"Here, Put this on!" He threw it at her.

Nanami blinked and looked at the yukata, " Um...Okay."

She looked up and silence followed. Tomoe crossed his arms and glared,

"Well? Put it on woman!"

"Um..." Her face flushed and the doctor nearly choked on his water. Tomoe furrowed his brow. What was wrong with these people? All he wanted was for her to change..

"What?" He spat out.

"I.." She paused, " I don't want to change in front of you or the doctor. Your guys."

Tomoe looked at her confused. He didn't see anything wrong with it.

She sighed, " You know, Perverted men? Who get the wrong ideas?"

Tomoe suddenly felt his ears flop over in realization. He coughed as his face heated. The kitsune looked away and winced,

"Change in the other room then." He whispered out.

Nanami nodded and ran in the other room. Tomoe shook his head and sat down in front of the fire. He placed more wood in and sighed. All the while he was getting stares from the doctor. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it human?" He growled.

The doctor smirked, " Oh nothing. Just thinking about how innocent you really are. You have no idea how weird it just got.."

Tomoe bit his lip and stared into the fire, " I do. I am not innocent; I am what people make me to be."

"No."

Tomoe jerked his head towards to doctor in confusion,

"You are who you make yourself to be. People don't make you who you are. Its the choices you make and the things you do; The things you say. We are all different in our own way. Even you..."

The fox looked away and bit his lip. When would he be gentle? When would he be merciful? When it was to late? He couldn't change what he had done, He was a murderer. A Theif; A Rapist. So how did Nanami see him as a gentle person? A person who helped people; and felt their pain?

He grunted and sighed into the silence.

"Um Tomoe?" A small voice sounded and the fox turned around. Once he did so his eyes grew wide and he jerked his head back around in embarrassment.

THAT IDIOT GIRL! She wasn't wearing her Obi! She was supposed to put the sash on; If she didn't her Yukata would fling open! Wide open!

Tomoe bit his lip and stared at the floor, " W-What?!" His voice came out shaky but harsh.

"I don't know how to tie my Obi; Could you do it for me?"

Tomoe almost died. He choked and started to cough; then he looked at her slowly.

"W-WHAT!?"

She pouted, " Please?"

Silence followed and The girl sighed. She then started to tuck her yukata together.

"What are you doing?" Tomoe spat out.

"WELL, You won't help me so I'm improvising."

Tomoe stared at her in fear; _No, No, NO! She could not tuck her yukata like that! It would surely come open!_

The kitsune stood up quickly and stomped over to her.

"Raise your arms!" He growled.

She nodded and raised her arms up. _Wrong Move!_ Her yukata started to slip and the fox panicked. He quickly grabbed it and held it shut; ( Earning a fit of laughter from the doctor in the background.)

The fox glared at him and the doctor shut up quickly. Then Tomoe grabbed the Obi from Nanami's clenched fist and bit down on it.

He held the sash in his mouth as he readjusted the Yukata. Once he did so, he Wrapped the obi around her. His arms wrapped around her waist as he drew close. He felt himself wince at the nearness.

He felt his heart beat speed up. It was so fast that it hurt. He changed positions and stood behind her. Preparing to tie the bow in the back. He slid the silk into a small knot and wrapped the sash around her again; his breath fanning her neck. He pulled away and stepped back quickly.

'That was to close. Even for him.'

Nanami looked at her sash and grunted.

"What?" Tomoe said in annoyance.

"Its not straight!" She looked at him irritated.

Tomoe snorted and looked her over. It wasn't straight at all... He cursed and reached for the sash to untie it.

Thats when the door of his lair flew in all directions.

Tomoe turned around quickly in shock.

"You..." The person looked down and growled, " STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

The tall person snarled and The long haired teen watched his claws extend. Thats when he looked at his face.

A pale face with violet eyes glared at him. It was like looking in into a lake and watching your reflection, The only difference? The white hair was short and cropped to a bob.

Then the girl beside him wailed out in surprise.

"TOMOE!"

The long haired yokai looked at her shocked. Nanami quickly ran over to the fox and hugged him.

"I MISSED YOU!"

The tall demon held her close and stroked her hair, " What happened? I could smell your blood in the forest..."

The girl smiled and took in his scent, " A yokai attacked me. But Tomoe, " She paused and corrected herself, " I mean _You_ Helped me and got a doctor."

The short haired demon buried his face into her shoulder and sighed, Then he looked up with a sharp glare, " I do not care if he is me...I want to know what he was doing!"

"You mean what you were doing. " Nanami corrected him.

The older Yokai looked at her confused and then shook his head, " Whatever. " He spat out, " I want ot know!"

Suddenly the older Tomoe had her arm and was snarling in hatred. Nanami glared back and slapped him upside the head.

"Let go you idiot! He, Or should I say _YOU_! Was Helping me tie my Obi!"

Tomoe growled and held his head, " It looked like he was _untying_ it to me!" He screamed out at her.

Nanami looked a him annoyed, " You see everything wrong when there's nothing to it!" She screamed in his ears and the older yokai's eyes glassed over in pain.

The younger Tomoe was staring with wide eyes. What was going on? That was him? From the future? What happened to his hair; and why was he wearing a hakamashita? He tilted his head to the side and then bit his lip. The other Tomoe instantly glared at him.

"Fine; He was helping, But why is he here with you? I am surprised your still okay.." The older Tomoe suddenly went into panic, " You still have your dignity intact right!? Did he, " He paused and then spat the next sentence out like it was posion, " Did I _Touch _you!?" Panic reverted in his voice.

Nanami's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly, " NO! Well you see...Ugh!" She dragged a hand through her hair, " How do you not remember this event!?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?" The short haired demon screamed.

The younger Tomoe winced and nearly put his hands on his ears. Was he really this scary?!

"Okay, Okay.." Nanami sighed, " You were going to attack me pyshicly but when you kissed me it sealed the contract!" She smiled and placed his fists on her hips.

Silence followed and the older Tomoe was fuming,

"He tried to Attack you..._Pyshicly!?_" He snarled his lip and started to come towards the younger version of himself.

The long haired yokai bared his teeth and lit his fox-fire; ready for the attack. They both glared at each other and Nanami started waving her hands back and forth.

"YES HE DID! But remember Tomoe, " Her voice dropped, " That's mean that _You _tried to attack me."

The older Yokai's eyes grew wide and embarrassment flashed across his features. His master now knew how he used to be. A cold blooded killer who had to much time on his hands. The short haired kitsune looked at himself and his ears flattened. The long haired teen looked at himself and pondered a few things.

His older self was still a teen so things weren't that different; They were the same height. In fact the younger yokai didn't even think that his older self was that much older. They were almost the same. The only difference being the hair. The older yokai in front of him was probably only a few hundred years older. ( Which isn't a lot for a Kitsune. They age REALLY Slowly...So they're both teenagers still. )

The older Yokai stepped away from his younger self and looked at Nanami, " Sorry."  
>She smiled and patted his head, " Its no problem; Really!"<p>

The older foxes ears flattened as her fingers tossed his hair and he jerked his head away from her. Embarrassment flooded into him and he looked away.

The long haired Tomoe watched that happen and a shiver went down his spine. What was his relationship with Nanami? It didn't look like they were together; But they didn't look like they could be friends either. It was to awkward between them. This made the Tomoe from the past even more confused and a bit curious.

"Tomoe?" Nanami asked quietly.

The older Yoaki looked at her as did the younger.

She blushed, " I mean Present Tomoe."

He jerked his head towards her, " What?"

"How did you get here?"

The yokai sighed, " The goddess of time did Mikage shrine a favor." He shrugged his shoulders, " She won't help us get back though."

Nanami's shoulders sagged and the short haired demon smirked, " This is what you get for meddling in other peoples affairs. My past had nothing to do with you and yet you decided to explore it openly anyway. What a shameful thing to do to your familiar."

Nanami looked at him with wide eyes, " Wasn't I going to find out your past soon anyway?"

The fox snorted, " No. Why would you? The Past.." He looked at his younger self, " Is in the Past. You are a person of the future. You should not be here!"

The girl pouted and looked at him, " How's Mizuki?"

The yokai scoffed at her, " That idiot? The idiot who got you trapped here in the first place? Oh! He is perfect; Thanks for asking.." He said sarcasticly.

Thats when Nanami noticed his soaked clothes and messy hair. He had scatches on his arms and his hakamashita was torn.

"Tomoe! What happened?!"

The fox grunted, " I have been tracking you down in this forest. It was raining; then I was attacked by Yokai. Then I burst in here and find my past self helping my Master undress. Hum. Thats when you ask if the snake is alright.." He chuckled fakely, " I think I'm fine, Thanks for asking!" He snarled his lip and pulled off his haori half-coat.

The girl was on the verge of tears while the Past Tomoe looked at him. He was wearing a familiar hakamshita with ornate butterflies embedded into the fabric. It was a thick and beautiful cloth. The younger yokai looked at his yukata and tilted his head. His clothes were good to. He supossed; And he had a flamed pattern, But the cloth was thin...

He looked up and Nanami sighed.

"Tomoe?" She turned towards the Past Tomoe, " Could I get a bucket of water?"

The young kitsune furrowed his brow and had the doctor bring one in. Then he watched in amazement as Nanami grabbed the Present Tomoe's arms and dipped them in the liquid. The older Yokai winced and Nanami rubbed a cloth over the scratches. She washed the dirt off and gently dried the yokai's pale arms off.

The younger Fox felt something lodge in his throat. Embarrassment? Jealously? Longing... He looked over his shoulder at his older version and at Nanami. She was being so careful with him...Like he was something to be cared for.

Now the long haired demon really wanted to know about his Future. He was so curious...Because one day...He would be cared for by Nanami; And he would have short hair...He continued to look and his teeth bit into his lip. He had to admit...He wanted to be the one she was cleaning right now...

* * *

><p>Okay, Let me explain. If Your confused by now that is...<p>

Present Tomoe is referred to as : Older Yokai, Short haired and Present Tomoe.

Past Tomoe is referred to as : Younger Yokai, Long haired, and Past Tomoe.

I hope that makes sense...Hehehehe..


	8. My Master, Or Lover?

_**The Second Chapter for today. I had an idea and I wanted to add it before I forgot it. There may be some spelling errors...I'm sorry, I'm still learning all the commas and stuff...Plus my Computer hates me and slows down. So the keys stick at times... :( I'll try to fix it! :)**_

* * *

><p>Nanami watched them.<p>

.

She watched them as they glared at each other. The Tomoe of the present was ready to attack and the Past Tomoe was glaring at his older self. The air was tense and thick. It was so freaky that Nanami was sitting in the corner with the Doctor Furto. They exchanged looks as each teen snarled at each others movements.

This was stupid...

The girl sighed and looked at them, " Hey Tomoe?"

They both jerked their heads towards her; Ready to listen to their master. Nanami swallowed the lump in her throat and laughed nervously,

"How are we going to get back to our time?"

The Older Yokai sighed and looked at Nanami with his violet eyes. His white hair fluttered lightly in their peircing gaze; which he sweeped away.

"That is unknown; but we cannot find out in this hut. We leave tomorrow." He turned his gaze to his younger self and growled, " And we go alone."

Nanami was surprised by that statement, " What? No way. Your younger self is my familiar to! So he comes; and so Does Mr. Furto."

The doctor smiled and the younger Tomoe eyed her in curiousity.

"What?" Tomoe's voice came out in a low growl; his short hair shading his eyes. The girl winced and nodded. She always respected Tomoe's thoughts but right now she had to take this stand.

"They're coming too. We leave in the morning!"

"HOW DARE YOU INVITE MY PAST TO COME ALONG!" Tomoe stood up quickly; getting in her face.

Nanami glared, " Why shouldn't I?"

"Like you would understand!" The fox stormed out of the room and slammed the door. The girl hung her head and slowly looked at the long haired demon in front of her.

"Ha, See..You haven't lost all your attitude." She watched the Past Tomoe grimace and look away. Doctor furto stood and sighed.

"I need some air, I'll be right back." He walked out and Nanami sighed. The girl plopped down beside Tomoe and winced.

His long hair trailed down his back as he looked into the fire. The flames dancing in his eyes; as if his thoughts were somewhere else entirely. Nanami poked him and without looking he grabbed her hand. He turned his head towards her and glared.

"Do not touch me." He hissed out.

The girl sighed and nodded, his hand lightened its grip but didn't pull away. Nanami looked at him confused. He just stared into the fire. Then he left her hand fall out of his and he wrapped his tail aroun dhis figure. Something Nanami had learned to be a comfort thing for him.

"Tell me more." His ears twitched.

Nanami looked at him. He wanted to know more about his future? Who he was?

"Hum, Your a familiar at Mikage shrine."

He suddenly looked at her, " Where's that?" His voice sounded out in desperation and the girl blinked.

"On Mikage mountain."

The fox blinked and then he snarled, " That does not tell me anything."

She sighed, " Its on a mountain. I heard its on a mountain in the west."

The kitsune nodded, " So, I have not seen it yet. I haven't been to the west yet."

Nanami nodded as she remembered what he meant. He had been yelling at that goblin in the forest and said he would own the west soon. He was planning on attacking it; but now? She wasn't sure.

He continued to stare and Nanami sighed.

"Your always welcome there."

The air grew tense and the fox looked down; his hair shading his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

Nanami smiled, " There's a god there. He is very, " She paused, " Fatherly. He'd accept you in everyway."

The fox laughed in bitterness, " I do not need to be accepted; not by a god or people. For I have always been alone."

The girl looked at him worried, " Do you like being alone?"

It grew quiet and the kitsune slowly looked at her, " What?" His voice whispered out.

"Do you want to be alone? Do you enjoy it?" Nanami asked; her heart dropping at each word.

The foxes face turned hard and he looked back into the fire, " This conversation annoys me."

"So?" Nanami pressed. Tomoe looked at her annoyed. A killer like glint flashed in his eyes and the girl grimaced.

"I do not want to discuss this." His tail flicked in irritation.

" Why? Because it hurts?" Nanami felt tears well up in her eyes. Not for his harsh words; but for his pained expressions. His flattened ears and his rasping voice. He looked like he could break; and maybe thats why he hurt so many people. Because he was hurting. She went to grip his wrist and he acted on impulse. He wrapped his hand around her wrist harshly and yanked it. The girl let out a small yelp and the yokai let go in shock.

His ears flattened and backed away from her a bit, "I did not mean too-..." He cut himself off and looked into the fire.

He tried to hide his angst; his fear, But she saw it. The pain in his eyes. When he twisted her hand she saw fear flash across his features. She reached again and grabbed his arm.

He froze and his gaze flashed over to her.

"You, " Nanami choked out, " You are always welcome at that shrine! Go there! I promise you'll accepted! You'll even gain a father!" She bit her lip as tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't understand. Just the other day she wanted to run from him and scream at his behavior; but now she saw why he was acting this way. It pained her, Because if this was how the Past Tomoe felt...How did the Present Tomoe feel? How could she have not seen it?

The way he would clean the shrine; and not say a word. The way he would look up at the clouds and pause when he saw a butterfly pass bye. He was thinking about his fatherly figure; The one who cared for like a son; but was that it? Did his past eat at him on those quiet days?! Was that why he would drink sake and look at the full moon?

"Don't pity me." He spat out. His voice was harsh but his eyes showed uncertainy.

"I don't pity you! I just want." She bit her lip, " I want you to be happy!"

It grew silent and it was deafening...

* * *

><p>He felt her grip on his arm. He saw her tears. He hated it and his senses were driving him crazy. Why was she crying!? He didn't want to see those tears; Not on her. Then she said something that almost made him choke up himself.<p>

_'I want you to be Happy!'_

He bit his lip and stared at her. For some reason the warm air of the fire swirled in the room. The kitsune couldn't breath. He felt dizzy and suddenly her presence was making him uneasy. Her hand seemed to burn through his sleeve; as if the flames on the ends of his yuktata was actually real.

His heart lurched and he looked at her. Her eyes were red from the tears and he could smell the salt. Tomoe winced and his mind fuzzed over.

"T-Tomoe.." Nanami whimpered. Her breath coming out in rasp.

That was it! He couldn't take it anymore! The tears were driving him insane.

Before he could think; Before his mind could react with his body, He found himself leaning in. He lips brushed against hers and he whimpered at the feeling. The feeling that mad ehis heart jump and ache at the same time. Tomoe's ears flattened and his lips captured hers in a chaste kiss. The kiss was quick and he pulled away as soon as it started.

"Don't cry anymore." The tone of his voice surprised him; because his voice was..._Gentle._

The girl blinked and her grip tightened on his sleeve. He furrowed his brow and the girl leaned in towards him. Tomoe tensed as she closed the distance, Her pink lips threatening to touch his. He felt his face burn with an unknown blush and he bit his lip.

Then Namai leaned in the rest of the way; Connecting their lips. Tomoe gasped in shock at the contact. At the sweet taste of her lips. _What was going on? _The girl sighed and the fox felt her suck on his bottom lip. He gurgled and bit down lightly in response. This kiss was much more.._Passionate. _It wasn't something he was expecting. His hand trailed through her silky hair and his face burned. Tomoe rasped when their tongues met ; Twisting slowly. The Kitsune pulled away; breathless.

This was a _Human _girl right? Was she? He couldn't think straight... Everything was fuzzy...

She kissed him again and he moaned, god...What was this feeling? He sucked on her mouth and sigh. His tail flicked in plessure. Then Nanami pulled away, her voice rasping back and forth. Both teens stared at each other and confusion flicked across the girls face. Her cheeks were flushed and Tomoe felt himself pant. _What was that?_

The air grew silent and Nanami let go of his arm. Her gaze adverted to the fire and the fox swallowed what dignity he had left. _What was...__That?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>::: Present Tomoe:::<strong>_

The older Yokai stared up at the roof of the extra room in the hut. His hair laid around his head; messy and unkept. He couldn't sleep.. Something was bugging him. Something was making him uneasy. His heart would flutter and his mouth would go dry. This had been happening ever since Nanami went to the past. He didn't understand!

He felt a hot burn cover his face and he turned on his side; trying to remember what was causing this. He..._Liked _this feeling. His mouth formed a line of embarrassment. He didn't know why though. No one was in the room to see him in his current state. He shivered and winced.

He could even taste something really sweet. The feeling was familiar. It tasted like...He blushed and tried to turn his mind away from what had just plagued him.

_'It tasted like that one time...When Nanami forced him to be her familiar. When she ...Kissed him_.'

He chewed on his lip and buried his head in one of the yukata's he was lying on. Why was it that she wanted his past self to come along? No one wanted to be around him when he was like that! He was a murderer; a killer..._A Rapist._

Tomoe ran a hand through his ran and cursed out into the darkness. In other words...That was him. Why would she want to be around him?

The Past him; The Present him...Did it matter? It was still him. It was who he was...He would always have a wild streak; every god said so. He could never get rid of what he did; because he had done it. So why was Nanami hanging out with him?

He needed to know why...And Why he couldn't help but be around her. Why did he feel happy, When She was around. Why was it that...He wanted her to be okay so badly? When he had saw her blood..He had panicked. The blush burned his face again and the fox swore out loud. _Did he..._

_'Did he like her? Not for a Master...But...As a Woman?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! Yes, I did two chapters in a day! I'm on a roll! XD I figured it would be a good time to add a kiss scene...I just had too! And if your wondering. If Nanami kisses Past Tomoe its the same as kissing the Present Tomoe. ( They are the same person, So if both foxes get a kiss it does not Mean Nanami can not make up her mind! Past or Present, They're the same person right? )<strong>_


	9. Prove It!

They were walking again. In the forest. Nanami had one Tomoe on each side; They were both glaring at each other for a while until she ordered them to stop. Things were getting tense..and really annoying! They had left early that morning and to be honest it was hard for her to look at either Tomoe in the eye. She had kissed his past self; meaning she kissed him. So she was up a tree being surrounded by him...Literally.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Long Haired Tomoe<strong>_

He rolled his eyes and kept his hand on his katana.; ready to strike his future self for any disrespectful remarks. To be honest when he saw his first self he was surprised. His hair was short. Apparently through the years he had it cut; but something else was bothering him. The younger demon glanced at his future self and Nanami. Nothing. They weren't even looking at each other, Whish was dissapionting.

He was in a past that had blood shed; weakness, and loss of innocence. He remembered seeing the blood on Nanami's hand. Tomoe swore. He wasn't sure how far away she was in the future but...If he was with her then. Then he could wait for her. She had to get home, Where it was safer. Even though she was a human it was nice to talk to her...But he would wait for the those nights, no matter how far away they were.

"Hey Tomoe?" Nanami broke the quiet.

Both foxes looked at Nanami and she rolled her eyes.

"I heard something weird coming from over there!"

The long haired teenager paused. He smelled blood; And he smelled it strong. He gagged and then froze..._Oh No, What was he doing here?!_

He looked at his future self, " Take her and hide!"

Nanami furrowed her brow when the short haired demon grabbed her and jumped high up into a tree. The doctor ran off into the woods as the younger demon stood there; letting the wind tossle his hair. He looked up as a taller man walked up to him.

"Ah, Brother...Where have you been?"

"Hello, _Akura-Ou..."_

* * *

><p>Nanami looked down at the two figures beneath her.<p>

"Tomoe whos that?" She whispered.

The fox covered here mouth and brought her close to his chest, " Shush. That my old busyness partner."

Nanami moved around and clasped Tomoe's yukata in her hands. He looked at her; she saw some concern pass through his eyes but he recomposed himself and hid his features.

"What?"

Nanami sighed and buried her head into his chest. He smelt familiar; it was comforting. She had to get back to her time soon. Nanami just hoped that the past Tomoe understood. If he waited then they could be friends in the future... But she didn't think Friends kissed. The girl god shook the thought off and nuzzled Tomoe.

"I missed you.:

The yokai looked at her confused and then adverted his gaze, " Its the contract. Gods need their familiars for their shrines."

"No.."

She pulled him closer, " I missed _You_."

She didn't understand. She had kissed him last night, Well...His past self that used to think that he was a jerk; and sometimes he could be. He would call her fat, He said her chest was flat and ugly but... She was starting to get butterflies in her stomach when she was around him. To rescue someone from being small forever could be stressful; but he chose to stay with her, _Forever._

Tomoe looked at her with wide eyes, He seemed to hold his breath in shock. Then he brought his hands up to hers and untangled her fingers from his yukata.

"Stay quiet and stop saying stupid things."

Nanami paused. What? Was that..Was he saying he didn't miss her? That he didn't fell the same way? Her heart dropped. That wasn't fair...She was just starting to like him and now he was looking at her wih harsh words. Did he not miss her?

She jerked her hands away from him and his eyes widened. Then he looked confused and She sighed. Nanami went to lie back and the branch that was support snapped.

The girl heard Tomoe gasp as she fell backswards towards the ground. He reached out to her but it was to late. She fell to the ground with a hard plop, _Right in front of Akura-Ou..._

* * *

><p>"Oh Oh ,Oh..Whats This?" Akura-Ou laughed as he yanked Nanami up by the hair if her head.<p>

The long haired Tomoe tensed, What was she doing!?

"She's a beauty! Is this Yukiji?" He looked Nanami over and Tomoe felt a loud growl come out of his chest. Akura-ou smirked.

"I knew you smelled like a human woman Brother! Is she fun?"

Nanami looked at the past Tomoe with complete panic. He gave her a stern look as if to say he had in control. Her muslces relaxed.

"Not really, She would not be to your liking. She dosen't do anything right.."

The girl glared at him and Tomoe snickered.

Akura-ou stratched his chin and looked at her again, " Your probably right Brother...Shes as flat as a board!"

Nanami turned her glare to the red headed demon and Tomoe tensed. NO! She could not look at him like that, he would kill her!

The man noticed her glare and swore, " You think your tough huh?"

Thats when the girl felt a sharp pain go across her face; as she fell to the ground. Nanami held her cheek and looked up at The tall man. He laughed evilly and took out a weapon.

"Since my brother is done with you; I shall have to honors of killing you!"

"Akura-ou."

The red head stopped and looked at Tomoe. The fox stood there calmly with a pipe in his mouth, When he looked at Nanami his eyes were slitted as if wild. For some reason she wondered if he was acting anymore.

"_I'm not done with her."_

Akura-ou smiled, " Oh? Well then. " He looked at the girl and noticed her trembling, " I thought you said she wasn't fun!"

He screamed in shock as if Tomoe had lied to him or something.

"She is of my _Intrests. _She would not please you. You have different taste."

The man rolled his eyes and looked at her again, " True, Like I said before.._She's as flat as a board."_

The girl cowered this time instead of glaring.

"My poor little brother doesn't know whats good yet! He's still an adolescent growing to manhood!"

The foxes eyes widened as he cursed in embarrassment. Nanami would have laughed at the mans teasing, Ya know...If he wasn't trying to kill her. Tomoe looked at Akura-ou and smirked.

"Adolescent or not, I have different taste."

He looked at Nanami and smirked; and for some reason...She started to shake in fear.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present Tomoe<em>**

He almost screamed out her name; but he couldn't! If he showed himself Akura-ou would kill them all. The fox put a hand against the tree and noticed how his body was reacting. He was shaking...

The ktisune bit his lip, he had let her fall; And when she said those foolish words...

He shook his head but they replayed, _I missed you.._

He bit down hard on his lip and looked at Nanami. He had to stop this. If not? Nanami would die and he would be alone yet again. He crouched down among the leaves and Watched the conversation take place. For some reason he felt sick to the stomach.

But it wasn't because of now. He was feeling this way ever since last night. His thoughts drifted off a bit as he tried to think it through. Then he felt his heart drop. Why hadn't he remembered it before!?

His hand shot up to his mouth as his skin heated. _Oh God...He remembered..._

* * *

><p>Akura-ou smirked, " Oh really? Aren't you that kid I called shorty all the time?"<p>

The younger fox swore. This guy was getting on his nerves. He had to get his brother away from him and Nanami; but how? The man yanked her hair and she gasped out in pain.

His brother was hurting her!

"Let her go Akura-ou, I found her before you did. She is my property."

Akura-ou laughed, He knew Tomoe's pet peave; and now he was planning on using it. He was such a PERV!

"Alright Brother...Prove it."

Tomoe glared at him, " Prove what?"

"_That she's your property.."_


	10. Licking Charade?

"That she's you property.."

Tomoe ground his teeth. Akura-ou, What a stupid idiot!

"Akura-ou You know I do not like public shows of emotion."

The red head smirked and then burst out laughing, " Oh I know that! Its so funny when you see other demons kissing. You light up like a fire!"

Tomoe glared at him. This idiot really didn't know when to tease and when not too.

"She smells like you Tomoe; In fact your smell is all over her body."

Nanami winced as the demon pulled her hair and held her up in the air. Tomoe ground his teeth. He didn't do anything to her! What was his brother saying? Then it hit him.

She was wearing his old Yukata,

Tomoe smirked, " Then that should be proof enough that she's my property!"

Akura-ou laughed, " No."

"What?"

"I'm gonna make you show me that she's your property little brother! Your embarrassment will be quite fun to see."

Tomoe cursed, " You can't make me do anything!"

"Welp, Okay!" Akura-ou lifted his weapon to Nanami and Tomoe rolled his eyes. He was ready to strike and kill her. It didn't matter to Akura-ou.

Tomoe narrowed his eyes but stayed calm. He got glances from Nanami, Glances of fear,"Fine you stinkin idiot. I'll show you..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Tomoe<strong>_

The short haired demon continued to watch them but didn't stop him from moving uncomfortably in his seat. He remembered what happened last night, That uneasy feeling he had, _He got a little to familiar with Nanami.._

Tomoe felt his face heat up. They were by the fire and they talked. Something happened that upset him, What he wasn't sure. It was still a bit blurry; Then? He kissed her...

And then she kissed him, And it wasn't to seal a contract. It wasn't to save her life. It was a kiss between two teenage adolescents with a little biting and tongue included.

To be honest it had bothered him that Nanami wasn't talking to him earlier; but now he understood why. It was too awkward to talk to each other right now! He wanted to curse and drink sake right now. That kiss could of been a major slip up on his familiar reputation..

He looked down again and froze, What was he doing to Nanami!? His head started to hurt as a memory came to him. He nearly choked as his eyes shot down to the group below him.

'Oh Crap, No..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Past Tomoe<strong>_

Nanami whimpered as Akura-Ou pulled her hair. Then the man rudely threw her at Tomoe's feet. She was sure he wouldn't hurt her, Right?

Tomoe grunted and looked down at her. Crap! What was he supposed to do? The red headed man was already laughing in the corner saying that his skin was really red. HE DIDN'T CARE! THIS WAS STUPID! But he had to remember that Akura-ou was here. The fox had to be strong, tough and have a hatred towards humans. A hatred that he had forgotten for a short time.

He glanced at Nanami who was rubbing her head in pain. Tomoe winced. She would be rubbing it again soon...

He grabbed her hair and yanked her up, But not with as much force. If he hurt her he would die on the inside. The kitsune pinned her to a tree and looked into her wide, brown eyes.

"T-Tomoe?"

He brought his mouth to her ear; letting his hot breath tickle her neck, " _Act frightened...'_

"But I am. I don't have to act." Nanami whimpered out.

He looked at her and bit his lip. Curse that idoit Akura-ou! The fox slammed his mouth on Nanami's and stuck his tongue in. The girl mumbled something loudly in protest. Tomoe massaged their tongues together and then pulled away. His breathing heavy.

Nanami looked at him with tears in her eyes and Akura-ou smirked. The kitsune swore inwardly and placed his mouth on her neck. He pretended to bite down with his fangs. Tomoe knew if he really did blood would draw out. The girl noticed this and then pretended to whimper in pain.

Akura-ou was the one that looked red... He hid his face by turned his back on them,

"Alright! Enough of that!" He cleared his throat, " Save it for the Red-Light-District."

Nanami relaxed and Tomoe nearly laughed at the small victory. He released the girls hands and watched her slide to the ground with shaky legs.

The red head smiled, " Brother, Lets scout out the west!"

Tomoe frowened, " I am not in the mood. Get someone else."

"WHAT!?" Akura-ou howled. He was angery until he glanced at Nanami and smirked, " Oh, Oh...I understand."

Tomoe felt his skin burn. It was not like that at all!

"I will take my leave!" He laughed and turned on his heel, Then he was gone.

Tomoe relaxed as his shoulders sagged a bit. That was a close call. The demon glaned at Nanami and noticed her shaking. He knelt down in front of her and then bowed his head.

"Sorry."

The girl blinked and looked at him surprised, " W-What?"

"That conduct was unnessary." Tomoe spat out.

Nanami smiled among her tears and fear, " It's okay.."

The present Tomoe hopped down from the tree and glared at his Past self. The younger demon snarled.

"I could not stop it! Or should I say _You _Couldn't!"

The short haired demon snorted and bent down towards Nanami.

"Are you alright? Did _I _hurt you?'

She shook her head but started to rub her wrists. The younger demon cursed. He had forgotten about his claws...

The Present Tomoe grabbed her wrist and examined the small bruises and trinkles of blood. Both Tomoe's looked ashamed.

Nanami smiled and patted both of their heads, " _You _are not in fault, _Tomoe._ I understand."

Then to the younger Yokais surprise the short haired yokai snarled and looked at her,

"YOUR AN IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! WHY DID YOU FALL!"

Nanami blinked and then exploded, "BUT YOU COULD OF CAUGHT ME!"

"WHAT!? I WASN'T EXPECTING IT!"  
>"NEITHER WAS I!"<p>

They continued to scream until Tomoe looked down and swore. The Past Tomoe watched them closely. Thats when the older Yokai brought Nanami's wrist to his mouth and started to lick it gently.

Nanami's face flushed a deep red as did Tomoe's younger self. He ran his tongue over her wounds and between her soft fingers. He licked the blood off and then noticed something else. He lifted his head and licked her old katana wound on her neck.

"T-Tomoe!?"

He stopped and looked at her; his short hair shading his eyes.

Then he got in her face, " Don't get hurt again. Or I will have to do this again; and you don't want that right?"

Nanami blushed as he stood and turned towards the path.

"We should go now..It will be dark soon and we have wasted prescious time."

The Past Tomoe blinked at what just happened; and what he just heard. Yes, He would wait for Nanami. Then he could protect her properly in the future. This place was too dangerous for her...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I honestly think Tomoe is to dangerous for her! Hehe, Even though Past Tomoe is thinking these things it will not stop any romantic scenes between him and Nanami. Past and Present Tomoe should have plenty of them, hehe<strong>_


	11. Blood Is Sickening

Nanami looked at the Present Tomoe nervously. He was acting strange right now. REALLY Strange. She would ask him but the time just didn't seem right at all. SO, They were walking without a word.

She glanced at the Past Tomoe. His hair was blowing carelessly about and his ears twitched slightly. She then looked at the Present Tomoe and cocked her head to the side. His short hair tossed with the wind and his hakamashita was flowing gracefully.

He was Handsome in both the Past and the Present. She continued to look back and forth until both Tomoe started to get annoyed.

"What?" They both echoed.

She looked down and blushed a deep red, "N-Nothing Tomoe."

The Past Tomoe growled while the Present rolled his eyes; Then both said something that ticked Nanami off, "Stupid Girl."

The girl stomped her foot and glared at them both, " Stop calling me stupid!"

The older demons ears pinned but he just glared. The younger gauked at her in shock,

" Do not talk to me in such a familiar way human!"

"Oh Yeah?" Nanami got in his face caused the younger demon to flush red. He bit his lip as his eyes widened. The older Yokai rolled his eyes at his own embarrassment and yanked the girl away from his younger self.

"Don't pick a fight with me Nanami. It won't end well."

"Oh? How about I pick a fight with the Tomoe I know?" She got in his face and his reaction was almost the same as his younger self. He then snarled his lip and looked at her.

"I said to stop you Idiot. Past or Present..I know what I'm doing!"

The older yokai jerked his head around and stormed off leaving the girl alone. She pouted and looked down. He was so stupid!

"STUPID TOMOE!" Nanami screamed out.

Then she heard a growl. The girl turned her head and looked at the Past Tomoe. He folded his arms and gripped her arm harshly.

"No human will call me stupid." He got in her face and glared.

"Well I just did!"

He swore and gripped her arm tighter. Blood escaped her wrist and her eyes widened, He was hurting her!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

He smirked and playfully brought her wrist to his lip. He licked as his eyes stared into her own. Nanami swallowed and yanked her arm away.

"STOP IT!"

He held up his hands and then sighed, " Your stubborn. I can call you stupid if I want to woman. Thats how it will be. I might not tell you how much you can complain in your time; but I'm not afraid to tell you now."

He brushed past her and Nanami looked down, Why was he being so cruel? Did she do something wrong?

"Tomoe?"

The younger fox paused and turned, " What?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. His eyes grew wide as his body tensed. She hugged him tighter and looked up at him with a grin.

"Nanami? What are you-"

She smiled as her hands grasped his katana. The girl god pulled it from its sheaf and then the sword was pointed at the foxes throat. He blinked in surprise and his face flushed from embarrassment. Wow. That was a weak moment on his part.

"Don't call me stupid!" She threw his sword down at his feet and smirked, " And don't underestimate humans. Your Idiot fox."

He glared at her annoyed. So thats how she acted huh? Tomoe growled at his own childishness.

Nanami trudged past him as he stared at her in shock. He hoped he knew how to deal with her in the future...Or in her time as she called it. The younger demon didn't think he could handle it now. He blushed and followed...

* * *

><p>Nanami rubbed her hands together and stared at the camp fire. The Present Tomoe had built it while the Past one had found food. The girl smiled as the heat soaked into her clothes and warmed her to her toes. It felt good...<p>

She looked up and blinked in shock. The Present Tomoe was staring at her; His violet eyes tearing into her.

"What?" Her voice quived.

Where was his Past Self? He wasn't here? Oh yeah...He was guarding the camp site. Oh Crap. She was alone with Tomoe! She bit her lip and looked down.

"That was risky of you."

She looked up confused and he sighed. He pulled himself off the ground and stood.

"Stealing my sword just to prove your point?" He jerked his head towards her and his smile sent a cold chill throw her body. Tomoe was acting strange lately; Maybe it was stress.

"Yes I did. You need to watch your words! They hurt Tomoe." She looked down and the fox faultered. His suductive smirk dropped and he looked away quickly.

"Do not pull something like that again. Weither my words hurt or not. Don't do that again.." he stood and sighed, " I have to go take guard. Get warm and rest.. We have a harsh journey tomorrow."

Nanami nodded and cupped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes stared at the fire and Tomoe sighed. He took off his Half-coat and drapped it over her delicate shoulders; then he disappeared to the guard spot.

* * *

><p>Tomoe approached his younger self and grunted.<p>

"Its my turn to guard the camp."

The younger demon glared at him over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, " I have it under control."

"Go to the camp! If you don't you will not have any energy tomorrow!"

The younger fox sighed and looked up at the sky, His hair blew around and he turned his eyes towards the older yokai. His eyes were wild and he looked irritated. Like a person with nothing but hatred in his life. The older fox sighed and walked up to him.

"Go."

"I will not. I will not sleep when danger is near."

The Older yokai rolled his eyes but then he stilled. Danger? He sniffed the air and then gagged. He could smell iron. The iron that comes in the blood of humans. The younger Tomoe gripped his katana and snarled.

"Humans."

"Yes, I smell them too; But its not ordanary humans. I smell bandits." The short haired yokai wrinkled his nose and gagged. The smell of humans didn't bother him. The blood was messing with his senses and making him sick to the stomach. This is why he hardly ever killed anymore! His past was something that haunted his dreams at night...

They stayed quiet as the smell grew stronger.

"We should leave." The short haired Tomoe spat out.

"Why should we move? They can be disposed of easily."

"No. I will not do that."

The older yokai got a confused looked from his younger self.

"You can't tell me that blood makes you feel happy." The older one hissed as he started to turn back towards the camp. Then something reached his ears that made he panic.

* * *

><p>"NO! LET ME GO! TOMOE HELP ME! TOMOE!" A blood curling scream filled the air.<p>

The older Yokai rushed towards the camp where a lot of bandits were tying Nanami up. He kicked one and cut the ropes on Nanami's arms.

"T-Tomo-"

"Run. Go and Run and don't look back!"

Her eyes grew wide but she had to understand. This was not their time. This was not their safe haven of a shrine. This was 500 years ago where demons ran free and ate what they please. Where bandits did what they wanted and where he had killed thousands of people. He looked at her as shame filled him.

"Run.." His words slipped out his mouth and she nodded. She stood up and took off into the woods. Several men started to run after her but Tomoe threw his fox fire. They slowed turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"KITSUNE!?"

The older yokai snarled his lip. He just had to scare them off. That was all.. He spotted one man who looked like he was dressed differently. He had to be leader.

"Ah, Tomoe correct?"

The yokai smirked when his younger self stepped up beside him, " Yes, We're him. What do you want at my camp!" The younger kissed out.

The man laughed, " I've taken on a lot of kitsunes. Your no acception; and..When I finish both of you off, Well." The man smirked, " Me and my gang will love that little girl to pieces. Won't we boys?"

Laughter rang between the men and both foxes growled.

Past Tomoe pulled out his katana and lunged towards the men who laughed. He clawed at them and watched them bleed. Blood soaked the ground as their screams filled the air. The Older Yokai cursed when he felt something hit his head hard.

He turned and saw the leader with a large wooden stick in his hand. He laughed as if he was having fun.

"Thats right you stupid kitsune." He smirked, " That girl will be so wonderful! I'll find her you idiot; and When I do."

Tomoe felt anger rise up in him. He was not only threatening his master; but he was threatening Nanami. The fox let out and animal like growl and his eyes slitted. His claws extended and the leader faulterd in shock.

"You won't get a chance to touch her..." Tomoe spat out.

The man lunged towards him and Tomoe ranked his claws across the mans face. Blood came out of the scratch and Tomoe started to breath heavy. Blood...

_To much Blood._

The man glared at him and spun his stick; He took a cover off of it and revealed a sharp pointed edge. Tomoe nearly laughed as old feelings of adrenaline came up in him. The Adrealine of a fight. His yanked his claws thowards the mans chest and winced when a warm substance surrounded his hand.

The man choked and he opened his mouth. Blood trinkled out and Tomoe glared at him.

"You won't get a chance to hurt her; Not on my watch."

The yokai pulled his hand out of the mans abdomen and gagged. His hand was covered in the deep red substance. The man looked at him with wide eyes,

"_Murderer..." _The man whispered it out as he dropped to his knees. His comrads had already suffered their fates.. All them were dead; clawed to death by the Younger version of his self.

But thats not what bothered him, What bothered him was when he turned around and saw the one person he told to run. Apparently she saw what he had just done. He felt instantly sick as his eyes grew wide.

"Nanami?"

Her lips pursed and she looked at him with terrified eyes, Then she muttered something that made Tomoe dizzy.

_'What have you done?'_


	12. Do You Understand!

_What have you done?'_

Tomoe's hands dropped to his side as his pupils returned to normal. Blood dripped off of his finger tips and landed quietly on the ground. The leader of the group that he had just killed laid in his own blood. The fox looked around the camp and swore. Bodies were everywhere...

He eyes darted to Nanami's and he faultered. Her eyes were full of fear; absolute fear. _She was scared of him.._

"N-Nanami." He reached out to her but then pulled his arm back. His hand was covered in blood.

The girl god backed up away from his hand and looked away.

"Y-You Said...You would never suppossed to kill in front of your master!" Tears ran down her cheeks and the older demon cursed.

"Nanami I had too! I told you to run and get away! Your never listen! Stu-"

Before he could finish his sentence he felt a sharp pain go across his face. Tomoe blinked and looked at Nanami shocked. She had her hand in mid-air and the fox felt the sting from where she slapped him.

"I'm not Stupid!"

He glared at her and she backed away. His heart dropped.

"N-Nan.."

"Stop right there!"

Tomoe paused in shock and his eyes widened, " What?"

"I...Need to figure this out Tomoe. Both of you just stay away!" Nanami turned on her heel and stormed into the forest.

The older fox stood there; silently wondering what to do. His younger self looked at him and slid his bloodly katana into his sheaf.

"What are we to do?" His voice was silent but the older yokai payed no attention. His face dropped to the ground and he looked at his blood covered hands. The smell was unbearable. It turned his stomach and made him nose wrinkled and he covered his mouth.

His younger self watched in shock as the older yokai dropped to his knees and emptied his stomach on the ground. Tomoe gripped his side and wiped his mouth with his fore-arm. That wasn't pleasant.

"I need to get this off of me." The older yokai swore out loud and stood up, " Keep an eye on Nanami; but don't bother her. Let her walk without noticing your pressence."

The younger yokai nodded and wiped his hands on his clothes, " Where are you going?"

The Present Tomoe snorted and started into the forest. His senses seemed to be really sharp since he came to the Past. He could smell fresh water close by...

* * *

><p>Tomoe knelt down by a running creek and dipped his hands in. Trying to wash blood off his hands. He paused and brought a hand to his cheek. It still stung from Nanami's slap.<p>

The fox felt something sweep over his; Maybe it was panic, or regret. He didn't know...But all he knew was that he didn't think he could face her. He didn't want to look at her and all she saw was a murderer; because when he saw his reflection in the water in front of him? Thats what he saw.

"Hey? Why are you staring blankly at the water for?"

Tomoe stilled and jerked his head around. There stood Doctor Furto; A small smile played along his lips.

"Go away you stinking human." Tomoe hissed out as he continued to scrub his hands.

The man smiled and kneeled beside the water, " I smell blood."

Oh thats was it... Tomoe clenched his fists,

"WHY!? DOES IT BOTHER YOU!? WHERE WERE YOU ANYWAY!?"

The man smiled, " I was finding some fire wood when the attack happened." The man shifted, " And no. The blood doesn't bother me as much as it bother you."

Tomoe looked at him surprised, His voice dropped to to a whisper, " How did you know that?"

The man chuckled, " Ah, I could tell. Could I?"

He motioned towards the foxes hands and the foxes nodded slowly. The doctor examined his hand and smiled, " Ah, It just needs to be cleaned correctly."

The man turned and started to dig in a bag that was tied to his waste. He pulled out a weird looking bottle and handed it to the fox.

"Rub that in."

Tomoe nodded and spread it over his skin. The blood started to peel away and he was releaved to see his white skin.

"What is that?"

"It disinfects. Its a little experiment of mine. It might help people one day eh?" The man chuckled and sighed, " So what else is on that mind of yours? Huh Lad?"

Tomoe rolled his eyes as he looked up at the night sky, " There is nothing that a human should know."

"Oh? Talking always help kid. No matter what you are.."

Tomoe snarled his lip, " I remember you Furto. Your always trying to get me to talk."

The man chuckled, " Yep, Past or Present."

The present Tomoe cursed and sighed, " It is a childish fear. Forget it Furto."

The fox stood up and started to walk away.

"Still not as trusting as you should be huh Tomoe? Ha, Just like the first time you came to the shrine.."

Tomoe froze and turned to look at the smirking doctor, " How did you know about that?"

The fox was confused. He hadn't gone to the shrine in this time yet! What was this guy talking about? Who was this doctor anyway? He showed no fear; or regret. He was always smiling like some idiot.

The man smiled brightly.

Tomoe looked at the smile and cocked his head to the side, " You remind of someone."

"Oh? Who?"

Tomoe rolled his eyes and continued to camp...

_That man was so Much like...Mikage?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>:: Past Tomoe::<strong>_

He jumped in a tree and almost slipped out in a crumbled heap. CRAP! He was not used to sneaking in trees.

Tomoe watched Nanami walk deeper into the forest with a look of distane on her face. Then she stopped and glared.

"I know your following me. Get down here Tomoe!"

The Past Tomoe cursed, " Which Tomoe?"

She turned and yanked his tail; making him fall out of the tree. Nanami glared and stomped her foot, " Leave me alone!"

"WHY!" He spat out.

Tomoe knew something was wrong. He saw it on her face; the way she cried and the way she had hit His Present self. His older self looked like his ego was stomped on; and maybe a little worse. His Older self looked...So Upset, not with Nanami; but with himself.

The younger yokai faultered and looked at Nanami, " Tell me. I have a reason to know!"

"I CHERISH LIFE TOMOE!" She screamed and then sighed, " I cherish it and seeing osmeone die is scary you know?"

"Oh? And you don't think I do. You don't think I get scared?"

She glared at him, " Do you? You just...You just!" Tears welled up in her eyes, " You killed someone in front of me. Theres a rule Tomoe! You always said you didn't want me to see that!"

"I see now." He spat out, " Your the one that doesn't understand! I HATE BLOOD NANAMI!"

His words rang out into the air. Why had those words left his mouth? He killed all the time; but...The blood. It was sickening. It turned his stomach; but there was no way to get it off his hands. So he threw the feelings aside and faced the blood head on. He saw it everyday but he had hardened himself so much so that it didn't bother him. The truth was that..._He dispised it._

The blood was a thing he could wash off anymore. It was inside his skin..Not phsyically but emotionally. He regretted everything; but there was no one that could see that. No one...

Nanami stopped and looked at him, " What?"

"I HATE blood. I dispise it...But there is nothing that can help that."

"No.." Nanami paused, " Like I said before. Mikage helped that. He...Understand." She looked down and covered her mouth. Tears running down her cheeks,

"Oh god Tomoe. I am so sorry..." She muttered.

The Past Tomoe looked at her with his hair blowing. She said Mikage again. Who was this guy? She something about a father? Mikage was what to him? Something in him told him...He had to find Mikage.

"Don't apologize to me in this time. Apologize to the Tomoe you truly know.."

She looked at him surprised and something in him hurt. It hurt so much. Then Nanami hugged him; taking the pain away... He wrapped his arms around her. For some reason he couldn't breath.

"Apologize to me..." He muttered. Then Tomoe placed a small kiss on her forehead and walked away..

* * *

><p><em><strong>:: Present Tomoe::<strong>_

Tomoe sighed and looked into the fire. They had carried the bodies off and kicked dirt over the blood. The fire had cherry wood in it to take the smell away. Now Tomoe was warming himself. He still felt sick; Sick with worry.

She hated him...

He covered his mouth with his hands and stared into the fire. The flames danced in his eyes as his heart fluttered with the flames.

" A lot on your mind?"

His ears perked as he jerked his head around.

"Just thinking.." He whispered out when he saw Nanami standing there.

"Can I join a yokai? Or is it a bad thing to sit with you right now?"

He sighed and looked down. Then he scooted over and patted the ground. The brown haired girl sat beside him and sighed.

It was quiet and annoying. Tomoe felt his ears flop over and then two words slipped out of his mouth that surprised him. Well thats not what surprised him. The thing that got to him was that Nanami said it too.

"I'm Sorry. " They both mouthed out at the same time.

The fox blinked in surprise and Nanami twidled her hair.

"Why are you sorry?" Tomoe ground out.

"I didn't understand you; and I judged to quickly. I was afraid...Your not a murderer Tomoe!" She choked up and pouted.

He winced and looked at her, " You don't have to understand me. I am your familiar..."

"SO!?" She sputtered, " Your still a person. I want to understand."

It grew silent again and the fox found himself getting uncomfortable. His heart was fluttering in a strange way and it was irritating him. He moved around and looked into the fire nervously. He was alone with Nanami right now...

For some unknown reason his face burned hot and he looked away from Nanami quickly. Crap! He felt rediculious right now.

"Tomoe?"

"Huh?" He yanked his head towards her and regretted it.

"I'm going to go and get a drink of water kay?"

He nodded. Their faces were way to close; and for some reason they were getting closer. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. That's when he gasped as Nanami innocently pressed her lips against his. Tomoe mewed in protest as shock shook his body. His hands started to shake and Nanami sighed. Then he felt himself give in a little. His tongue licked her bottom lip and he sucked lightly. They never kissed willingly before. ( Well, For his Time span they hadn't.) The last Time they kissed was when he resealed the contract with her. She had helped him when he was turned into a child. Tomoe pulled his mouth away; gasping for air. This wasn't something that they should be doing.. Especially since she was his master ... He bit down hard on his tongue.

She blushed in embarrassment but she wasn't the one that was embarrassed the most. She stood up and quicky ran off; leaving Tomoe with a jumping heart.

"Oh Crap..." Tomoe ran his hands through his hair when he heard a distant chuckle. He looked up and ground his teeth.

"Furto."

The doctor held up his hands and smiled, " Sorry to interupt but I was coming to say I was going in the forest for a bit.."

Tomoe blushed and adverted his eyes, " Your not interupting." He looked at the man annoyed, " Go, See if I care."

The man smiled and walked away. Leaving Tomoe to drewl on what just happened with his master all-night-Long...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doctor Furto::<strong>_

The doctor smiled at the scene he had just witnessed. Ah, Something was going on between those two. The doctor sat down by the running creek and looked in.

But he didn't see a Doctor's reflection; Instead what stared at him was much more kindly.

A giddy man with blond hair and glasses stared back at him. The man chuckled as he pulled out a fan of leaves. A bunch of butterflies circled around his head.

Mikage chuckled at his human disguise.

_'I wonder who I remind Tomoe of? Hehee.'_


	13. WHY?

Tomoe whimpered at the cold of the night. The fire must have gone out. The kitsune let his heavy eyes open; only for him to nearly jump out of his skin. Nanami's face was right in front of his. His eyes widened in shock. She must of fell asleep at the fire and rolled beside him.

The girl god shivered in her sleep and Tomoe wondered what he could do. He could light the fire again but it would take a while for everything to heat up again. His Past self was sleeping against a tree and The doctor was huddled in a little ball.

The fox sighed and lit the fire with one wave of his hand. The darkness lit up and the flames caused an orange glow to flow around them. Tomoe sat up and stared into the fire. Even he was cold.

To be honest his body wasn't used to this anymore. He used to camp out all the time; but now? He just wanted his warm futon. He had heard people say that Mikage defanged him, but did he really? Tomoe blew into his hands and shivered. He glanced down at Nanami and sighed. Her little figure was shaking and twitching. Humans couldn't take this type of chill..

The fox laid back down and for some reason he wrapped his arms around Nanami's waist. He brought he close to him and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. His face warmed and he let out a muffled sigh.

She could be warm now..

* * *

><p>Tomoe woke up with Nanami scurming around. He sighed and unwrapped his arms; letting the girl go. She looked panicked but then again..This had happened before. Between her and Tomoe's Past Self.<p>

The present Tomoe yawned and started to drift off again while Nanami stared at him in shock. His short white hair shaded his eyes and his tail wrapped around his torso. He had let her go so he wasn't posing as a threat. The girl shivered and brought her hands close to the fire. It was so cold it didn't seem to help though..

Nanami lifted Tomoe's arm to cuddle up to him again. The foxes eyes opened slightly and he sighed. He violenty wrapped his arms around her and brought her head to his chest.

"Go to sleep, You move to much."

Nanami felt her face flush. What was going on with Tomoe? He never acted this way...Never. In fact he was the same fox that was going to let a witch eat her right out of a tree! She glared at him but then smiled. His chest moved up and down in soft slumber.

Then Nanami fet Tomoe's tail wrap around her like a blanket. She blushed. This was so weird! How was she going to fall asleep like this? She stared at Tomoe blankly and listened to his breathing. Purr like snores escaped him and he looked vulnerable. It was so sweet.

He lifted her hand and rubbed his ear. It twitched and Tomoe tightening his arms around her. Namai blushed and decided not to pet him when he was sleeping. She would probably never get a chance to pet his ears again but it was better then getting killed by him. She cuddled up to him and smiled at his warmth. His body was warmer than a humans. His fox-fire pulsed through his veins..She was surprised that he wasn't hot right now.

Nanami sighed and stared at him; and thats how she fell asleep..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Tomoe<strong>_

Tomoe's eyes fluttered as a loud clatter reached his ears. When his eyes opened he noticed his master snuggled up to him.

The fox nearly choked when he saw his arms around her. What the crap?... The fox sat up slowly so that he didn't wake her. The he looked to see where that clattering noise came from.

Apparently Doctor Furto had woke up and seen the sight. Tomoe looked at him with wide eyes. Why was it that this man was snickering? And why was it that Tomoe felt like an embarrassed kid right now? His ears flattened and he yawned.

"You two get cold last night?" The doctor asked as he started to pick up a bowl he had dropped.

Tomoe glared but didn't say anything. This guy reminded him so much of Mikage! Was that why he was to embarrassed to even say the truth? The fox remembered how Mikage would tease him constantly about woman. He would do it just to get under the teenagers skin then he would laugh it off. Mikage was like a father to him...

Tomoe looked at Furto and sighed, " It was quite chilly last night. I hope you did not freeze."

The doctor smiled, " Nope! I had my blankets.. But that girl..She must of needed body heat."

Tomoe coughed. This guy was getting on his last nerves, but it was only because he was making since! Why did he wrap his arms around Nanami last night? It was a very disgracful thing for a familiar to do!

The man smiled and sat there quitely.

The fox glared at him annoyed, " What?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, " Oh Nothing."

Tomoe snorted and heaved his body off the ground. He felt so tired, physicaly and mentally.

He noticed his Past self wasn't in the camp but it was probably because they needed food. Tomoe straightened his wrinkled hakamashita and retied his pants. He back was hurting but it would go away as he woke up more.

"Your Past self went to get some food."

Tomoe nodded, " I figured that much."

The fox re-adjusted the fire wood and sighed. It was cold. Nanami needed heat and he wasn't going to hug her again.

Furto stood up and smiled, " I'll be right back."

Tomoe nodded and the man walked off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FurtoMikage**_

Mikage smiled and dipped his hands into the running creek. They would be moving today and the god had to renew his human form. He pulled out something from his bag and drank it. Now he had to wait a little while as it took affect. His body slowly started to transform back to his godly self.

Mikage smiled as he saw his reflection. His blond hair; his everything. His body was soon transform back into his human disguise so he decided to sit there. Little did he know he had been followed to his spot..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Tomoe<strong>_

He needed to get water to keep by the fire. It was the only way to keep it from spreading. Plus, That doctor had went in the direction of the creek. Maybe he could see what he was up to..

Tomoe stood up and dusted his hands off. This was a cold day; he was surprised it didn't snow. He looked at Namai and sighed. His past self would be back any minute so she could be safe.

Tomoe picked up the bowl that Furto had in his hands earlier and srated for the creek. He was almost there when he saw The doctor sitting by the water.

The kitsune rolled his eyes and started to walk forward but the man started to do something before the foxes eyes.. He started to change.

His hair became blond and he grew younger. Butterflies flew around his head and Tomoe felt a sick feeling in his chest. The bowl slipped from his grasp and the fox lunged forward. Tomoe couldn't control his emotions at that time. He was angry and hurt, he wanted to scream and hurt something. The fox didn't care anymore. All this time he was abandoned and left alone for god knows what. He growled,

Tomoe kicked the man and then tackled him. His hands threatening to choke him.

"YOU!" Tomoe spat out as his voice cracked. He was so upset that he felt tears well up.

Mikage looked at him with wide eyes, " T-Tomoe.."

Tomoe growled and gripped the gods Yukata, " MIKAGE!"

'YOU IDIOT! YOU LEFT! YOU ABANDONED ME WITH YOUR STINKIN SHRINE! '

Tomoe lowered his voice and glared at the god, " You tell me right now; Or I'll beat the living crap out of you. I don't care how you taught me, I will hurt you!" Hurt rang in Tomoe's voice as he began to choke up. His eyes watered,

'_Why are you hear now? Where were you when I needed your fatherly support? TELL ME!'_

_'Why are you here?'_


	14. You And Fishing Mishaps

Why are you here?'

Tomoe tightened his grip and snarled, " TELL ME! You finally decide to show up after all there years so TELL ME!"

Mikage stared at him shocked and Tomoe ground his teeth, " TELL ME OLD MAN!"

"Tomoe Let me go." Mikage stared at him in the eyes and Tomoe nearly choked.

"N-No.." Tomoe started to choke up again, " Answer M-Me." The foxes hands fell from Mikage's yukata and he tried to control himself. He was acting like a child! He tried to swallow his emotion but he had been holding it in for years.

Tomoe swiped his eyes with the back of his hand and tried to remain calm. It didn't help much.

Mikage sighed and sat up, " Tomoe, did you miss me that much?" The god patted his head and made Tomoe whimper more.

"D-Don't touch me. For the rest of this trip just...JUST STAY AWAY!" Tomoe got up and stormed back towards the camp. To his dimay the blond god followed.

"I guess I don't need my diguise anymore huh?"

"Shut up." Tomoe spat out as he continued to storm forwards.

"Are you gonna talk to me?"

"Mikage I'll hurt you! Just Stay away. I will never forgive you, Your a liar!" Tomoe kept walking; his tail swishing back and forth.

"Tomoe! How did I lie?"

That question stopped the fox in his tracks. He turned around as his eyes slitted; His claws yanked Mikage by the yukata and Tomoe glared at him,

"You said I would never be alone again. You said you would always be there! What about those twenty years? HUH? THAT WAS THE BIGGEST LIE EVER! I HATE BEING ALONE!" Tomoe's hands trembled and he backed away from Mikage. His ears pinned to his head and a whimper escaped his lips. Crap, He couldn't cry.

Not after all these years of being alone! Not after being stabbed straight through or loosing heart in battle. He couldn't cry because of the horrid memeory of an ice-cold shrine. The fox didn't want to cry because of being alone. Because of wanting to see something that wasn't there. This person said he was like a father to him; but that must of been a lie too.

Tomoe turned on his heel and continued to the camp only to stop in panic.

Right beside the fire where his master was supposed to be lieing was an empty spot,

_'Nanami wasn't there...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Past Tomoe<strong>_

"I came back to the camp for fishing line not to be followed by you! Geez woman.."

Nanami sighed as the trudged down the forest path, her brown hair swaying back and forth, Its Na-Na-Mi...Get that in that thick skull of yours!

Tomoe glared at her as they kept walking, " Did you make things right?"

Nanami suddenly looked down with a large blush cascading across her face. The younger demon paused and his eyes widened.

"Y-Yeah, Its made right." Nanami looked up with a nervous smile and the demon titled his head to the side. That was a confusing reaction; but in a way it made he smile. His heart was racing. Why was it that her flushed face made him excited?

Tomoe felt a small smile tug at his lips and they continued down the path. Once they reached their destination they stopped.

Nanami looked up at a tall waterfall and gasped in shock, " It's beautiful."

Tomoe nodded and started to tie the line he had retreived around the end of a strong stick, " It's also a pleasant fishing hole."

The girl smiled and to Tomoe suprise started to hike up her Yukata hem. His eyes grew wide and he turned his back on her, He felt his face flush over and he wondered why she would be doing such a disrespecful thing at a watering hole.

"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered out.

Nanami laughed, " I'm dressed you goof ball."

Tomoe glanced over his shoulder and relaxed. Nanami had somehow fashened her yukata to come to her knees. It was tied in a messy way but at least she didn't take the whole half layer off and wear nothing but the slip. ( Which would have been bad and wrong on many levels..)

Nanami stepped into the water and giggled, She waded till in came to her ankles and then she started to look down.

"What are you doing human?" Tomoe snarled in annoyance.

"I'm fishing, In the oldern way!"

Tomoe scoffed at her, He took offense to that. He wasn't old... He crossed his arms as Nanami tried to scoop up a fish with her bare hands.

The fox rolled his eyes and waded out into the water. To be honest he didn't like the water, it was cold and it made his clothes heavy. The kitsune looked down and instantly pulled out a flopping fish. He threw it on the bank and looked at Nanami.

She glared at him with determination. He furrowed his brow and smirked evilly,

"Lets see you do it, Human."

Nanami nodded and dove after a fish; Water splashed everywhere and the girl coughed on some water. With this rate she would scare all the food away. Thats when Nanami started to giggle and scream at the same time.

"GAH! Its in my clothes! GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!" Nanami wailed as she stood up and started to shake out the wiggling fish. Tomoe covered his mouth as a snort of laughter escaped him.

Nanami wailed, " GET IT OUT!"

The fox chuckled, " Hold still.."

He reached forward and shook some of the yukata, He watched the fish flop out of her shirt, causing him to turn his back on her and try his best not to laugh out into the air.

Nanami looked at him, " Are you laughing?"

He waved her off and his gritted his teeth, Oh Crap. He couldn't stop laughing! Nanami smiled and prodded him in the ribs, " You laughing? Huh, Huh?"

Tomoe accidently let a small snort escape his mouth and Nanami burst out into a fit of giggles.

"It wasn't that funny!"

Thats when Tomoe couldn't hold it anymore. He started to laugh and Nanami playfully hit his arm. They both laughed for a few minutes until they finally calmed down.

"You know that thing was slimy.." Nanami shuttered at the thought of having it in her clothes.

The fox smirked and walked to shore; Once there he sat down and started to wring out his long hair. The girl god watched him in curiousity. Then to the foxes surprise she looked at her own hair and pouted.

"What?" Tomoe asked as he stared at her.

"How can you be so pretty? I mean..Your pretty now and your handsome in my Time too. Is it a Yokai thing?"

Tomoe blinked in embarrassment, Did she just call him handsome? Wow, That was straight forward.

"Not all yokai's look this way; besides, I don't see anything special about me."

Nanami shook her head, " You don't get it! You are REALLY handsome. All the girls at school think so."

The younger demon looked at her confused, " School?"

Nanami nearly slapped herself, That was right. She wasn't talking to her times Tomoe. She was talking to the Past one, " Yeah, you go to school in my time. You did it to protect me. Your really good at everything, Except English."

Tomoe cocked his head to the side," Whats, Eng-Lish?"

Nanami sighed, " Its another language.."

Tomoe nodded, still confused. Nanami smiled and ran ride under the water fall. The fox furrowed his brow and the girl laughed. She ran her fingers through her hair to clean it and the fox looked away quickly. It wasn't like she wasn't dressed but still...This was awkward.

She ran back out, sopping wet. So much for tying her yukata up...

Tomoe sighed at her state and rolled his eyes. Humans had a weird way about them.

Nanami started to run towards him and the fox started to back up. What was she doing!?

Thats when the girl was tackled into the water.

"NANAMI!"

The past Tomoe stood up quickly and gasped, There was his present self holding the girl down in the water.

"Didn't I say to stay at camp!?"

"NO!"

The present Tomoe cursed and realized where they were. Both teens exchanged glances and both of them turned red.

The Past Tomoe turned his head in confusion. Little did he know that everything was still awkward between the two. First thing, They Kissed, Second? They woke up cuddling each other.. The present Tomoe stood up and straightened his back.

"We're going back to camp."

Nanami pouted.

"AND, What were you thinking!?" The older Tomoe screamed, " Your soaking wet and its in the single digits! Its freezing you Idiot!"

He yanked Nanami up and placed his half-coat over her.

"Won't you get cold?"

The older demon rolled his eyes, " No, My fox-fire is my warmth. You on the other hand need more than blankets and fires."

Again both teens blushed and looked away from each other; Wierd.

"We have to get back to camp," Tomoe's voice dropped to a whisper.

_'There's someone there that will be joining us on our journey..'_


	15. Blood Stained Innocence

Nanami watched the short haired Tomoe as they walked. He was acting strange lately; but she had to admit so was she. Constantly she wondered why she was acting so strange towards the jerk that refused to help her from becoming a witches meal, but something seemed to click not to long ago... It was the fact that his eyes sent shivers down her spin and his soft hands held a special place in her heart. HIs voice was smooth and enticing, and his smile was rare but handsome. Even when she first met the fox she thought he was pleasant to look at, But it was also his sweet qualites that he would let slip sometimes. This had made her come to a conclusion.

_She had a crush on Tomoe.._

It was all new to her, and it was as if he was in a different light. His features were different now. His hair was whiter and his smile made her melt. To be honest she had never felt this way before. Now they were walking on a moutain path to the campsite. Nanami was worried about Tomoe though.

His violet eyes were dull and his tail flicked in annoyance. Something had gotten on his nerves.. What she didn't know, but when he said that there was someone joining them for the journey? He looked upset and aggravated.

The Past Tomoe walked ahead and Nanami found a chance to speak with her times Tomoe. She reached out and tugged at his sleeve; making the white fox stopped in his tracks. he glanced over his shoulder at her. His eyes met hers and then traveled over her, making her shiver at his intense gaze. His violet eyes were still dull thought; like he was thinking about something far away.

"Whats wrong?" She sputtered out. Tomoe's reaction surprised her. He looked at her confused and then surprised. Then he shook his head and looked forward again,

"There is nothing wrong. We have to get to camp so that you don't catch cold."

Nanami blushed at the memory of him tackling her in the water. He was worried about her...And now she was tugging his Half-coat around her being to stay warm. It consisted of blue and white butterflies and for some reason she still felt his body heat radiating off of it. She smiled and held it closer to her body; enjoying his warm.

"There is something wrong; you are quiet..."

"I always am, now stop being bothersome and lets move."

Nanami shook her head and held on to his sleeve tighter; refusing to let go.

"It's a different type of quiet Tomoe. Something bothering you."

The fox grew quiet as he snarled his lip in anger, " If you want to know so badly go to the camp and you'll see why." He ripped his sleave away from her and stomped forward. His white tail waving back and forth in annoyance.

She was so worried about him...The girl god was so worried about the Past and Present him...

* * *

><p>Tomoe stomped forward; still feeling her fingers in his skin. Her death defying grasp that made him curse at the wind and wish she would just leave him alone! He didn't need concern! He didn't want it... All he wanted was...<p>

_To never be alone again.._

The fox stopped as he reached the camp, his hair shading his eyes. He made sure not to look at the man by the fire. The man that lied to him and made him think he was even capable of having a family. The man that seemed like a father, The man that abandoned him and made him feel like crap!

The fox pushed into the camp and looked at his Past self. The younger fox was already asking the blond god curious questions and it made Tomoe wonder if he really was that sad. So sad that he would talk to anyone that seemed to have knowledge on his shoulders. He heard Nanami gasp and he looked at her.

"Thats the man that gave me my gods mark!"

Tomoe nodded and bent down to look through Mikage's supply bag. The idiot had brought many things for this trip. He started to search for a weapon of some sort for Nanami. Like a knife or something. He would protect her but things where very surprising in this era. She would need it even when he was around.

Nanami kneeled beside him and looked over at her. She drew a shape in the dirt and then sighed, " Are you mad at him? At Mikage?"

The foxes hands faultered and she nodded, " I see, So you are disappionted with him."

"I am more than disappionted. He should die for what he did.." Tomoe muttered as he kept searching.

Nanami looked at him worried and to his surprise she placed her hand on his shoulder. Ealier she had stopped him with just a simple pull on his sleeve. She had did that, She caught his anger when he was trying to hide it so well. How was it that she saw it and no-one else did?

" He left alone didn't he?"

"What would you know?" Tomoe growled out.

"I don't know unless you tell me!"

Tomoe shook his head. Didn't talk to people for twenty years! Why would he start now? Why he let her see his pat scars and his shed tears? The tears that he shed because of loneliness and the way that the cold shrine would eat away at his soul? He would not let her see that part of him; because he had tried his best to hide it for so long.

"There is nothing to tell." Tomoe replied with a scratchy voice. He stood and handed her a dagger; then he turned and saw Mikage looking at him. The fox narrowed his eyes as he threatened the god with his eyes, Then he walked to the fire and stacked some wood on.

It was best to keep himself closed up, because no one would understand anyway...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Past Tomoe<strong>_

The young fox listened to the new man; partly because this was the man that Nanami had told him so much about. This guy was Mikage! He seemed alright, but he was clumbsy and said some weird stuff about love. The fox flicked his tail to the side as he listened to one of the mans outragious stories.

His glanced at his Present self and paused. The older version of him was giving a death glare to the blond headed man. The fox sweeped a strand of hair out of his eyes and looked at Mikage.

The man had stopped talking as his gaze met his older selves. The older fox stood and growled then he turned on his heel and stomped to a different part of the camp.

Mikage swallowed and then looked at The Past Tomoe,

"Sorry about that, we haven't seen each other in a while.."

Tomoe nodded and then looked at Nanami. She cast him a sad look and her reddening eyes told him something was off. The younger demon winced. What was going on?

His ears started to twitch in a rapid way and he stood.

"Did you hear that?"

Nanami and Mikage looked at him confused and he cursed, Of course they didn't. His ears were to sensitive for them to hear. He stood up and grasped his katana.

Thats when a demon came crawling out of the woods. He was limping and his eyes were evilly looking at the kitsune.

"Fox beast is strong, Fox beast has pointy objects." The demon howed out.

Mikage gasped and stood in front of Nanami; guarding her. The younger fox looked around, where was his older self at this time? The demon cackled and started to grow. Tomoe gagged at a horrid stench and then backed away. He lifted his katana and was suddenly hit against a tree.

"Kitsune is not my goal; Girl is my goal!" The demon started to limp towards Nanami and Mikage narrowed his eyes, " You will not touch this innocent child!"

"I guess the god will have to leave.." The demon smirked and lifted his hand to slash Mikage. Then a sharp object slashed the demons palm, making it scream in pain and terror.

Nanami looked and saw the short haired Tomoe with an annoyed look on his face.

"I leave for two seconds and you become prey? How sad your life must be!" He yelled towards Nanami and she glared.

"My life is not sad!"

He shrugged his shoulders and then smirked at the demon.

"Why do you target her? I suppose you have a death wish?"

The demon cackled and Tomoe extended his claws; ready to attack. The fox lunged forward and growled only to be knocked to the ground. Tomoe gasped and the demon pinned him to the ground with his large claws. The fox struggled with the claws and tried to wiggle out. Sadly when he moved a claw dug its way into his stomach, making his gasp in pain.

"NO TOMOE!" Nanami screamed and the demon pushed his claw deeper and deeper, but he fox refused to scream in pain. He refused to!

"Dear stay back!" Mikage warned.

"No! I will not stay back because you did."

Mikage looked at her surprised and she ran forward...

* * *

><p>Tomoe gasped in pain, the claw went deeper and the forrest was starting to look like a bunch of black spots around him. He was going to black out! He was going too! He looked at the demon and spat.<p>

The demon smirked and laughed, "As you wish Kitsune. You shall die..As you have humbly requested."

Tomoe felt himself smirk as the claw went deeper, Penatrating his skin and making blood pour out of his stomach. He gasped as the sky started to grow black. Then the claw released pressure. The fox looked up confused.

The demon stood there; his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Then it crumpled to its knees to let Tomoe see its killer.

His eyes grew wide at the site.

Nanami held out her hands and stared at the blood pouring onto her Yukata, Then she burst into tears and looked at him. Fear playing her features as her limbs shook violently.

"T-Tomoe..." She started to cry as the blood dripped off her fingers.

"Nn-Nanami?" The fox gasped in pain as his wound started to pay its toll.

_'She just killed someone..'_


	16. I Hate to Cry

_She just killed Someone'_

Nanami froze. Blood was on her hands, Wet, sticky blood. If she rubbed her fingers together it would be like a sappy substance on her hands. She wanted to gag, She didn't want to see the body of what she just killed. Its lifeless form, Its unmoving chest as air went though.

Its lifeless eyes...

Tears formed in her honey brown eyes and edged their way out into the cold crisp air. It was freezing. Tomoe was right. Why had she gotten herself wet; But more importantly...Where was the person that she killed for?

The girl looked down and Tomoe looked at her with wide eyes. Blood was surfacing out of his hakamashita, The area was his stomach. His eyes were slitted with shock and as he opened his mouth blood poured out in a puddle. Nanami forgot about the dead body at her feet; She forgot that she had driven a dagger through its unexcepting heart, Because right now..The person she cared for the most was bleeding to death right before her eyes.

"TOMOE!"

The girl ran to him and kneeled down, propping his head up on her lap. He let out a choked noise and the girl whimpered, "T-Tomoe. Its gonna be okay! I promise.."

He stared up at her as his eyes started to grow dull, NO! She wasn't going to loose him! She didn't want to loose him! He winced and let out a loud growl like gasp. The blood was pouring out so quickly...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Past Tomoe<strong>_

Past Tomoe let out a loud moan as he struggled to his feet. That was right...He flung against a tree.. He looked up and then froze. He saw his Present self his his head on Nanami's lap. He could smell blood and even taste it.

The long haired demon swiped a hand across his mouth as the iron become to much to stand. Then he noticed some blood on his hand. Ugh..

The younger demon stood up shaking. Why hadn't he seen that demon coming; And why didn't he see the attack? To be flung against a tree? Him? Why? He gripped his katana off the ground and made his way slowly to his present self. When he got there he gagged. It was like seeing yourself die...

His Present self was sweating with pain and a warm red substance was pouring out of his stomach. Nanami whimpered and leaned her head down, rubing her nose against his close to death self.

The long demon sucked in his breath, as if he could feel her touch. As if he felt her hands rubbing against him.

His present self gasped for air and Mikage ran over. He knelt down and started pulling out cloth from his near destroyed supply bag.

He handed a roll of it to Nanami, " Apply pressure dear..Even if he wails in pain. You have to apply pressure."

Nanami nodded with tears in her eyes. The Past Tomoe was starting to feel dizzy. Mikage looked at him and motioned for him to sit down, The fox did so.

"You hit your head pretty hard.." Mikage pressed something to his temple and the fox felt an intant pain.

"Hold this there kid.." Mikage smiled but soon frowned again, " I have to deal with your Present self and it may not be pretty..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Tomoe<strong>_

She was there..Holding him. Telling him things he couldn't make out. What a troublesome master. Why would she care if he died?

The fox coughed out; blood spewing. He head was ringing in a trecherous way.

Tomoe winced at a sharp pressure on his stomach. The pain was so great that he started to see black spots in his vision...So many spots. Nanami grew dizzy and Tomoe grabed her wrist.

"Stop." He spat out as she continued to push down, " Stop it.."

"Nn-No!" Nanami held fast and the fox found himself growling. His claws came out and his grip tightened on the girls wrist. The girl god winced as his claws sunk into her skin.

"Tomoe I'm helping you." She muttered.

The fox felt his heart beat calm down as his grip lightened. Not because he wanted to but because she sounded like she waa so very far away. Just like when Mikage left that one time. He was far away..

NO! HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN! GOD NO!

He gasped out and reached towards her; but even her face was disappearing..

Panic set in...Oh god no..All this time. His new Master? His warm home? The way he wasn't alone anymore? Was it all a dream?

* * *

><p>Tomoe moaned as his eyes opened slowly. Only the sound of a cracking fire was beside him, The rest was quiet. He tried to bolt up but his stomach screamed at him. It was like a dead weight was sitting on top of him and he had to try hard to breath. Panic made him qiver. It wasn't a dream right?<p>

He checked his hair and noticed its short lengh, his clothes were that of a familiar. It wasn't a dream? Tomoe relaxed and stared up at the stars. He felt sick...But that wasn't going to happen with his injury. His whole stomach area felt numb...

"Ah, Your awake?"

The fox looked over and saw Mikage, The blond god was poking the fire with a stick and stiring the ashes. Tomoe could smell something sweet and Mikage smiled.

"Hungry huh? I cooked some sweet fish. Do you think you could hold that down?"

Tomoe paused, He could hardly sit up. He moved and then moaned in severe pain.

"Hold on. Pull yourself up using the tree, Use your arms not your stomach.." Mikage advised to the teenage fox.

The kitsune grasped a small nook in the tree and pulled himself up in a painful manner. He gasped out and moaned again.

"What-The-Crap-Did-You-Do-To-Me?" Tomoe gasped out.

Mikage sighed as he quietly stired the ashes, Then Tomoe noticed some weird soup on the fire and Mikage dipped a makeshift bowl in. He handed it to the fox and Tomoe stared down at it. It had a familiar smell. He used to love the smell...

"Eat Up, If you can't hold down soup then you won't be able to eat Fish."

Tomoe felt himself stare down at it. It had been so long. How did Mikage remember did he used to love this soup? He loved this and sasamochi...He lifted the bowl to his lips and let some of the liquid pass through. It tasted as he remembered and the fox shuttered as it burned down his throat.

"As of your question, " Mikage paused and then smiled, " You have a medicine in your system that gods use. Its not a strong one though...Its was something I carried around in case I needed it, but it did stop the bleeding and it seemed to seal up the wound...Well Mostly. The rest was stitched.."

Tomoe winced and took another sip of the soup.

"Do you like the soup?" Mikage smiled in a caring way and Tomoe almost let himself choke up. This man left and now he was pretended that he didn't leave at all...He remembered everything.. As if he didn't leave. To be honest this man was almost like the father that the fox never had..

"Its..." Tomoe trailed off and shook his head, He couldn't talk to him. It hurt to MUCH! He bit his lip to stop it from quivering right in front of the god.

"Like a old times huh?"

Tomoe suddenly glared and he looked down into the bowl. Why was this man acting like everything was okay? WHY!? Why was it Mikage always acted like nothing bad would happen? Or had happened?

Tomoe sighed and took another sip of the soup. Gosh it was good. It was the one thing that Mikage would fix; even if he was a god. It had become a long favorite of the fox.. But when Mikage left he refused to eat or cook it. It was a memory...

It was like the meals that parents fixed and was engraved ito your memory. The meals you enjoyed because your family talked around the table and laughed, Those memorys...Were only painful ones for Tomoe.

The kitsune swallowed as he stared down into the bowl. Something made the liquid ripple and Tomoe binked in surprise. The fire became a blurry blob or reds, oranges and blues..And then it hit Tomoe..He was crying..

He turned his head away and quickly swiped a hand over his eyes to hide it. What a foolish thing to do..To cry other something that wasn't even there anymore. To cry because of being alone for all those years with no-one to talk to to..To cry..

The blurrs came back and the kistune cursed. He couldn't do this! It wasn't like him...He wished he could stand and go someplace else. He wanted to be alone.

Tomoe swiped his eyes again and tried his best to sip more soup..

"Tomoe?" Mikage said quickly.

Crap he noticed; But of course..He noticed everything to do with Tomoe. He had practialy raised him.

Tomoe ignored the god and sipped some more.

"I'm Sorry.." Mikage muttered out.

Tomoe growled, " Your not sorry for anything. You never have been."

Mikage winced and tomoe tried to hide the skaing of his voice. It hurt to hold his emotion in like this..It hurt so much...

_**( Quick Note: I'm Crying..Don't judge..Hahaha..)**_

Tomoe sipped the last of the soup and Mikage looked at him. The air was strained and the god sighed.

"Would you like some more?"

The fox wrapped his arms around his figure and slowly nodded. Mikage smiled and poured him another bowl of the hot soup. Would they ever be able to talk normaly again?

The wind chilled Tomoe a bit and he looked around, a question playing in his eyes.

Mikage smiled, " She's out by the creek cleaning off the tools I used to sew you up."

Tomoe's ears sunk and he adverted his eyes to the bowl in his hands. Mikage chuckeled and Tomoe growled in annoyance. The blond god sighed.

"Its normal to be worried about your master, No worries."

"I wasn't worried about you.." Tomoe spat out as he brought his bowl to his mouth. Sadly his voice cracked in emotion and he tried to swallow the painful lump forming in his throat.

"Tomoe Are you okay?" Mikage worried. He must of heard it..The unshed tears that played in the foxes voice.

"Why would you care?" Tomoe muttered.

"Wha?"

"Nothing.." Tomoe swore and continued to drink his soup. Would they ever be able to talk again, And would Tomoe ever just let his emotons go? Because if he didn't...Wouldn't he explode one day?


	17. How Do You Do It?

Nanami ran the bloodly medical supplies through the clear water of the creek. She tried to keep her mind off of the blood...Of Tomoe's blood, But...She couldn't. The girl swallowed and laid down another tool.

Tomoe was in so much pain; She wondered if he was awake yet. Nanami hoped so. He had lost so much blood but he was a yokai so he probably could handle it. But still...

There was something else that was getting to her. When she had stabbed that demon. The crunching noise, The squirting blood. Nanami covered her mouth as something sore came up. Oh god...What had she done?

Her body started to shake, How was it that the Past Tomoe didn't see anything wrong with it? He said he hated killing but...He did it all the time like it wasn't nothing.

"Hey Woman."

Nanami jumped and turned to see the Past Tomoe standing there, " Oh Tomoe...You scared me."

He grunted and kneeled by the creek. He splashed water in his face and then glanced at Nanami from the corner of his eye.

"What is it human?" He spat out.

"How do you do it?"

He looked at her with confusion, His long hair shading his eyes, " Do what?" His brow arched at her unclear question.

"How.." She paused and looked done into the running water, " How do you kill so easily?"

He blinked in surprise and then let out a cold chuckle, " I have learned to be cold towards it."

Nanami looked down, " Why?"

The fox sighed and leaned back; his gaze searched the sky and he shrugged his shoulders, " In this time you have to be hard to those types of things. They're everywhere."

"But.."

"This subject bores me. If it is beause you killed something just drop it. Its over with...Forget it."

"I can't!"

The long haired demon laughed and then looked at her, His eyes slitted, " Did I not say that this subject bored me?" He smirked, " Say something that it more entertaining." He got close to her, A mischievious glint in his wild, violet eyes.

* * *

><p>Nanami pouted and looked at him, " How's the head?"<p>

The fox glared at her, That was not what he was talking about. This girl was a dunce.. Did she not get his jest? He sighed and leaned towards her, His kanine teeth baring in plessure.

"Its fine, But..Since you asked." He leaned in and placed his face in the crook of her neck, " Why don't you look at it yourself?"

He felt Nanami tense and instead of her checking his head she ran a finger over a large scar of his shoulder. The fox froze and jerked away quickly, His eyes narrowing, " Don't touch that."  
>"What is-"<p>

"Do not ask..."

"But it looks older, How did you-"

He snarled at her. His eyes flashing in anger, " I said to not mention it! SAY IT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!"  
>Nanami faultered and the fox ground his teeth. He stood up and prepared to leave.<p>

"You won't kill me. I know you won't...Your not like that."

Tomoe paused and let the wind tossle his hair, " Maybe not, But do not ask something that you have no idea about." His voice came out harshly and his wild eyes were evilly threatening. He was not talkin got her about this. She knew nothing about him...And by the way she acted towards his future self, She didn't seem to know everything about his present self either.

"You should not ask things that don't involve you!"

The girl staggered to her feet and waddled towards him. He froze and stared at her, his fox like eyes widening.

"What hurt you that badly?"

The fox narrowed his eyes, " Mind your own buisness..." He turned and walked off. This girl..It annoyed him to yell at her, but; She had to stop and think about what she did. If she was going to regret it then she shouldn't do it, but then again...He regreted the things he did. He looked up at the skin and lightly felt his scar. To many memories ment to much to handle..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Tomoe<strong>_

The fox sighed and looked into the fire, Mikage had stopped talking and was now humming a soft tune to himself. Tomoe looked up and noticed that the moon was full and bright..It had been years since Mikage and him had talked... He thought he would be killing him by now but...Here he was unable to.

Tomoe winced and tired to breath. He leaned against the tree and then grunted at a sharp pain. How was he going to move around like this?

"Tomoe?"

The fox froze and looked over at his brown eyed master. She looked worried as she sat beside him. Tomoe felt himself glance at Mikage and the god smiled. He nodded as if Tomoe had asked for privacy..To be honest Tomoe wanted him to stay. Lately he was uneasy around Nanami, Why was Mikage leaving him alone with her?

He hated the man right now but it was better than being alone with Nanami. Mikage got up and left.

"How are you feeling?"

Tomoe paused and stared into the fire, " Fine."

Thats when Nanami closed in on him. He winced as he back pushed into the tree behind him. She was almost in his lap as she stared at him, " Does it hurt?"

"I said it's fine."

Nanami sighed and ran her fingers lightly over his neck. The fox moaned at the feeling...Her touch was..._Fasinating..._

His moan became a growl and Nanami sighed lightly. Then to his suprise she moved his yukata off his shoulder.

He looked at her confused as to what she was doing, It was conduct that he wasn't used too. Her delicate fingers touched his skin and stung in a strange bliss. Then she sighed and looked at something he had long forgot about.

"Where did you get this scar?"

Tomoe narrowed his eyes and quickly pulled his sleeve back on his shoulder, He sat up and looked her straight in the eye,

"This scar? I almost lost my life when I was a child to humans. Now you know so drop it." He got his face close to hers and smirked, " Its in the Past, So don't mention it to my past self again. I might just get aggresive."

Nanami blinked and then nodded, " I'm sorry you got hurt.." Her face closed in on his and Tomoe bit his lip.

"What about you?" He spat it out without thinking, " You ..." He paused not wanting to say anything.

Nanami looked down and then to his surprise buried his head in his chest, " I..." She whimpered, " I won't talk about it."

Tomoe nodded and felt himself stroke her hair. Holding her closly. His heart raced..What was wrong with him?

"I'm sorry about your past Tomoe."

He froze and grunted. She pulled away from the hug and then blinked.

"Its in the past." Thats when he tried to stand up. Nanami helped him up and He blinked.

"I don't need help Nanami.."

"Your Hakamashita is crossed wrong."

Tomoe blinked. That was her fault, She yanked it off of his shoulder. Just to see something that he didn't even care about anymore. Or at least, He liked to say that to himself.

She yanked his hakamashita off his shoulder and then put it back again, Fixing the crease. Tomoe felt his heart lung forward, It hurt and felt wonderful..god, What was wrong with him?

He glared at her and then sighed, " Go get some sleep, I will not have my Lady and Mistress fall over from exhaustion."

Thats when Nanami seemed to get a panicked look on her face. She backed up as if noticing what she just did and how awkward it was right now.

"R-right...You too!"

Tomoe glared and looked away. Why were they acting this way? The fox turned on his heel and stormed off for some alone time. He was careful with his side and didn't pull it..He needed to think straight..His heart was playing with his head...


	18. Snow and Plans

_Blood, and Crunching' Oh god... It was back._

"Human Killed, Human killed me, Huh?"

"Stay away!" Nanami screamed.

She watched in horror as the demon cocked its head to the side. Its eyes rolled back and blood poured out of its mouth. Its chest started to bleed through, seeping dangerously into the ground.

"You killed human. You should see.."

"NO!"

The demon disappeared as something wrapped around her, holding her down...

"GET AWAY! Nanami started kicking and screaming in horror, " GET OFF!"

"Nanami!"

"GET OFF!" She punched and bit. Trying her best to get away. The camp site was dark and the fire was out.

"Nanami calm down!"

A soothing voice reached her ears and she turned to see what, or who was hugging her so tightly. What met her eyes was the Past Tomoe; His eyes held an unwanted concern.

"Its just a dream. " He muttered as his arms started to loosen up on her wiast, but Nanami clung to him.

"I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T KILL!" Nanami wailed loudly.

* * *

><p>The fox tensed as if he wasn't used to this at all. He had yelled at her; So why was she clinging to him like this? Pouring her heart out like this to him? When he couldn't speak a word himself? Why was he in this situation? But still...<p>

The fox buried his face in her neck and held her tightly. She was so fragil, So delicate. If he squeezed with all his strengh she would probably snap from the pressure. Tomoe sighed at her scent, It filled his senses, making him dizzy.

"Just calm down.."

Nanami sat down in his lap and he felt his heart freeze. Eh?!

She looked at him with bright eyes, such beautiful bright eyes, Tomoe swallowed, confusion going through him. He had never acted this way towards humans before. Never. They were insects for his disposal; but now? He wasn't being himself..He was holding this human like she was a rare gem; and he okay with it.

Nanami sighed and laid her head on his chest. He sighed and laid back against a tree; stroking her hair. He had told her to get over it. To let go of what she did..But, He couldn't even do that. So why was he saying it to her?

Tomoe laid his flamed over coat over her and sunk down so that it covered his and her shoulders. Then he laced his arms around her and sighed at a comforting beating in his chest. Nanami nuzzled up against him and sighed, She played with his hair...Pulling some strands and then moving her fingers through it.

Tomoe enjoyed the carress and soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Tomoe<strong>_

He was shaking so very hard. His body wouldn't stop, Gah, He was so cold. What was wrong? Tomoe opened his eyes and gasped. WHAT THE CRAP!? He sat up quickly and then regretted it. The fox grasped his stomach and gasped for air, but the air that entered his lungs was cold and brisk.

He knew it was in single digits but this?

Tomoe sat there and looked around. There was snow...Everywhere. Which meant he had to wake Nanami now! He stood to his feet; shaking. Then he walked over to where she was sleeping. When he saw her he noticed he was covered in his old flamed yukata..Her arched his brow but then winced as a memory snapped him back. Oh yeah...She had a nightmare.

Tomoe bent down and tapped her shoulder, " Nanami."

She moaned and opened one eye, Oh thank god she was still breathing.

"Come here.." Tomoe opened his own cloak to welcome her in. Nanami sat up and then crawled over to him. Once there she buried her head into his chest and sighed. The fox felt a soft sigh escape him and he wrapped the cloak around them.

"We have to get to someplace warm."

Nanami looked at him with her big brown eyes and nodded, " I can't believe it snowed."

"Believe it." Tomoe muttered as he hugged her tighter. He stood up with her still in his arms.

"Where is Mikage and the other me?" He spat out between chattering teeth. He would leave them behind if he had to. If he couldn't take niether could Nanami. He looked around and cursed. They weren't around.. The fox let his fox-fire go through his veins and Nanami instantly snuggled up to him more.

Tomoe felt his face heat up, What was she doing? She wrapped her arms around his waist and mumbled how warm he could be. Tomoe felt something wild make his eyes slit but he quickly shook it off...No way in this entire world was he gonna act this way towards Nanami! But then...She nuzzled her face into his neck and he moaned. Ah...Ah.. That felt good.

Her hot breath warmed him a bit and he sighed in contentment. This was nice..But he knew good and well that her feet were still in the snow.

"Here, I'll hold you up. Your feet will freeze. Your only wearing Tobi."

Nanami shook her head, " No, You can't carry heavy things with your stomach wound. Besides your wearing Tobi too."

Tomoe bit his lip. He knew this, and he could feel the snow soaking through; but his stomach injury was nothing if he used his arms.

"If you work with me for once then maybe I can carry you to someplace warm. I can't light a fire, the wood is damp."

Nanami looked up at him with doe like eyes, then she nodded. Tomoe put his arms around Her figure and prepared to carry her bridal style, but to his surprise he felt her legs wrap around his torso. His ears flopped over in shock as his eyes grew wide.

WHAT THE CRAP!?

Then Nanami wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, " Is this easier on your stomach?"

Tomoe bit his lip. It was easier but it was also a lot more awkward. He huffed out a breath, " Y-Yes.."

"Good." The girl smiled and Tomoe winced. Oh god... Tomoe tried to collect his thoughts as he looked around.

"HEY!"

The fox stiffened and turned around, His arms firmly around Nanami.

There stood is Past self with Mikage. Mikage was decked out in winter wear while his Past Self was cursing and hugging his shaking frame. Then the younger demon stomped over, picked his cloak off the ground and wrapped it around him. The older fox sighed.

Then Mikage and The younger demon stared at him. He cocked his head to the side a bit confused. What was their problem? Then he remembered, but he only remembered because Nanami shifted against him. He felt heat rise to his face.

"What is it Mikage?" Tomoe spat out.

The blond god blinked and then coughed, " We found shelter."

"Then where is it? She's getting heavy."

"HEY!" Nanami screamed and Tomoe almost dropped her when she yelled in his ears. Stinkin woman..

He caught his Past self grinning and he glared. The younder demon patted his katana and glared back. Mikage coughed, You two stop it. Your basically fighting with yourself."

Both teenager foxes looked at the match-making god and deepened their death glare. The god laughed and then poined to a path,

"Its this way. It looks like an abandoned shrine!"

Tomoe nodded and tightened his grip on Nanami. Crap, She was sliding off...He had to hurry before she plopped onto the floor.

Tomoe walked into the abandoned shrine and looked around. He himself was familiar with shrines and this one was once a nature gods. He could tell by the culture of the wood. Nanami shifted against him.

"Hey, Get off."

She didn't answer and the fox chewed his lip; He looked down and noticed that she was asleep aganst him. He sighed and sat down, then gently eased her to an old blanket on the floor.

Tomoe looked up in the darkness and listened to the creaking on the old wood; It wasn't like the shrine back home. This place was creepy and cold...So very cold. The fox stood and up and saw his younger self looking around in curiousity.

"You live in a shrine, do you not?" The long haired demon asked.

The older demon sighed, " I do; but it is not nearly as far of as this one. The place I live is well put together, and warm."

A loud creepy creak filled the air and the younger demon furrowed his brow, " I cannot bring myself to believe I live in a place that is restraining."

"Believe it." The older fox mumbled and plopped down on the floor.

"How am I living in such a place? I have never had a home before; why now all of a sudden?"

The older fox looked at his younger self. He was biting down on a pipe in frustration; something Tomoe would usualy do if he was at the shrine.

"I do not know how I ended up with Mikage; I just did. I was far off...Thats all I remember; That and." The fox paused and looked at the roof, " I was covered in blood. I remember that it stung, like it was eating into my skin; and I tried to rub it off.." Tomoe bit his lip, trying to restrain the painful memory. The memory that he didn't have all of. He couldn't remember it all... " I couldn't get it off, For the first time in my life I felt sick from its smell."

The younger demon sat down and stared at him; as if confused by his present selves words.

"And then, I was walking. I don't know where that blood came from, it was a while ago...And Mikage was sitting on a rock..And he cleaned my hands." Tomoe paused as his head started to ache.

"But of course..That's all in the past." He muttered, unable to recall anything else.

The younger demon shook his head and sighed, " I still do not understand, but maybe it is because I do not know the feeling.."

Tomoe looked at his youngr self and noticed his dull eyes. He was thinking hard, as if trying to figure out something.

The older fox bit his lip as a cold draft entered the room; He jerked his head towards the door and saw Mikage walking in. The man pounding his boots on the floor and then looked at Tomoe.

"Your Lady and Mistress looks cold you two; Why don't you light the fire, huh?"

Tomoe instantly stood up while the Oast Tomoe looked at the blond god confused. He wasn't used to the habits of a familiar.

The older fox went to the floor and yanked open a thatch that was used for a fire pit, Surprisingly there was wood there already. It wasn't too old and Tomoe wondered how long the shrine had been abandoned, Then he lit his fox fire and placed it on the wood. Since his fire wasn't normal the shrine heated up quickly.

Mikage nodded his thanks and then the Past Tomoe snorted.

"It wouldn't surprise me if this place crashed down on us when we sleep."

MIkage nodded but sighed, " Its our only hope. I knew this god; or should I say the me of this ear knew her. She was a bright person...But demons found thier way to her." His voice trailed off and Tomoe sighed.

The older fox crawled over to Nanami to see if she was still sleeping. She was...Thankfully. He winced at the pan in his stomach. His younger self just stared at the fire while Mikage started to doze. The weather was cold...

But.

Tomoe was tired for another reason. He wanted to get home... He laid back and looked at Nanami. Her chest was rising up and down and he couldn't help but smile. He reached forward and fondled her hair. It was soft and it slipped through his clawed fingers. His master was so Fragil..

"I heard a village is close bye." Mikage began, " We can get food and warmth from there. Maybe some blankets and spices. Its been a while since we had a nice tasty meal.."

Tomoe looked away from Nanami and chewed his lip, What was wrong with him? Fondling her hair like this? He sighed and spoke, " How would you expect us to do that? We're Yokai.."

Mikage smiled, " The same way you go to school with Nanami everyday; Disguise yourself as a human!"

The Past Tomoe's pipe fell out of his mouth on the floor and he blinked in surprise. The Present Tomoe blinked in shock then he sat up from his position and snarled, "

HOW DO YOU KNOW I DO THAT!?"


	19. Don't Look For Me

Tomoe swore and started to try and fix his hakamashita.

"You can't wear that if your dressing like a human!" He hissed out as he looked at his younger self. His long haired counterpart looked down at himself and furrowed his brow,

"What is wrong with this?"

The present Tomoe bit his lip and looked at his younger self. He had learned that his flamed kimono represented him. It was his trademark through the years, Which meant that the younger demon had to put something else on.

Tomoe rolled his eyes and stormed to a dusty room, He coughed as cob webs flew around his head in flurries. He didn't need this. It was playing with his sensitive senses and he found himself sneezing profoundly. He coughed one last time and then kneeled down to a few trunks. He threw them open.

This was a shrine right? Which meant there was familiars, and where there was familiars there was clothes.

He searched and his ears twitched. His younger self looked in and titled his head to the side.

"This is a servants room is it not?"

Tomoe nodded and his Younger self scoffed at him, " But this place, Its small and so dark. How do I live in a place thats like this?"

Tomoe sighed and pulled out a dark red hakama.

"You don't, Mikage would not let you have a smaller room. You were given a guest room as your private place."

The younger demon looked around a bit confused, " But...Why?"

The older demon paused and looked at his younger self. He remembered why he would ask something like that; and he still didn't know why himself. Mikage treated him like a son. When Tomoe got sick..Mikage would call his friends and take care of him; with no reason.

Tomoe didn't know why he did it though. He gave him clean clothes and didn't yell at him if his new ones got singed by his fox-fire. He gave him an amazing room and even heated the shrine in the winter. Mikage was his father...And yet.

He bit his lip as he felt himself choke up, No. Not now; not ever.

"Here, Put this on. If I remember correctly I am still the same size."

The younger fox demon grabbed the cloth and gagged, " This smells like humans. Disgusting creatures."

Tomoe stood up and sighed. Humans were rather stupid. He left the room so his past Self could get ready. He walked into the main room and sat down; Nanami was there, warming herself.

"I have a feeling the snow won't let up soon; It might get worse. I heard your going to a village when it slows down."

The fox looked up at Nanmai and sighed, " Yes."

"Be careful, Its pretty bad out there.." Nanami pulled her blanket up to her face and looked over at him.

He looked at her, His eyes traveling over her. She held his gaze and Tomoe leaned back on his hand, " Tell me, What is it you want?"

The girl blinked and then smiled, " Well..."

"No." Tomoe ground out.

"What? But...I didn't even get to ask you if I could go!"

"I already knew." He turned his back on her and glared at a wall, " You yourself just said that it will be dangerous; so why would you want to go?"

"I wanna see some humans." Nanami muttered out and Tomoe glared at her, Oh was that all? Was he not good enough company? Plus there was two of him and a god! The fox rolled his eyes and flopped on his back. If it was his past self he would say no; but...

"You can go; But you have to stay close."

"Really?"

Nanami crawled up to him. He looked up at the roof and suddenly she came into his eye-sight.

"Thanks Tomoe."

He looked at her with wide eyes. How was he supposed to answer that? He didn't want her to come. It was completely stupid; but...He couldn't answer her. His eyes traveled over her face, Her doe like eyes, Her petite nose, Her... _Tempting _lips.

The fox adverted his eyes, The back of his neck burned. What foolishness...

Then his Past self walked in, he looked ticked off and his ears twitched about.

Nanami giggled at his annoyed look, " Nice."

The younger demon glared at her and his flopped over.

"I look foolish." He growled out.

Nanami shook her head, " No, You just look like the Present Tomoe with long hair. The clothes suit you.."

The long haired demon snorted in disgust at her comment and sat down, " When Are we to leave? I hate these clothes..."

The present Tomoe rolled his eyes and pulled over a leaf. He threw it at his younger selves head and watched as the young demons ears disappeared. Then he did the same with himself. Soon they both looked like a pair of sexy men sitting in the living room.

Then a not so sexy man ( For some people ) Walked in. He stomped his boots on the floor and smiled, " Ah Tomoe, Tomoe." He nodded to both of them.

The short haired demon growled at the blond god. He had just learned that he had been spied on for who knows how long. The idiot man.

Mikage flinched and smiled sheepishly, " Your still mad?"

Tomoe deepened his growl and Mikage stepped back a bit. The foxes tail flicked back and forth.

"Um Its perfect weather to leave!" Mikage smiled and pointed towards the door, " But We have to hurry...Theres another storm coming."

Tomoe nodded, " Fine."

* * *

><p>Nanami shivered as they entered the town. It was cold and Tomoe didn't seem to feel it yet. She wrapped her arms around her figure as they walked. The snow crunched under their feet and villager were giving them looks. Then an old man walked up and narrowed his eyes.<p>

"I am the elder here. What is your purpose?"

Nanami opened her mouth but nothing came out. It was almost impossible. She was scared, what if they found out that Tomoe was a demon? They would kill him. Thats when Mikage smiled and with a caring chuckle brushed off all fear.

"I am here with my two sons and their friend. We need food and warmth. Maybe some spices. We're willing to trade."

The old man looked at the the two white haired teens and snorted, " Those are your sons? Why is there two?"

Mikage laughed, " The Mrs. had twins."

The old man laughed, " Mine had triplets! Welcome, welcome!"

Mikage smiled and nodded as the older man welcomed them into the village. A lot of girls were staring at both Tomoe's as they walked by.

* * *

><p>"Oh...He's hot!"<p>

"I know!"

A bunch of girls giggled. One reached out the Past Tomoe and he started to growl at her.

Her eyes grew wide in shock.

"Don't touch me." He hissed out.

Suddenly someone slapped him in the head, He was excepting it to be Nanami but to his surprise it was Mikage. The blond god gave him a warning look that only a parent would give. For some reason he felt a strong sense of fear and shame went through him. This guy? He acting so much like his father that it scared him..

Having a human touch him was not something he wanted. They were dirty and beneath him, well...At least some of them were. He glanced at Nanami and rolled his eyes. His tail was cramping. He bit his lip at the uncomfortable feeling.

His older self grunted as if trying to styfle a laugh. The younger glared at him as they continued to walk. Mikage then stopped at a bakery and smiled, " I'll be out soon. I'll get us some fresh bread."

The blond god walked in and left the three teens standing there. Thats when an older woman looked at Nanami and smiled,

"AH! Such a beautiful girl, You'll bare many children. Which one is your husband?"

Both Tomoe's froze up like someone had hit them with a hard blow. The past Tomoe's face grew a light pink while the other Tomoe remained unreadable. Even though he did twitch from time to time. Nanami felt her shoulders sag. Was she fat or something?

"No, No..I'm sorry, but, non of them are my husbands."

The woman paused and then smiled, " Sorry miss, " She then looked at the Past Tomoe. Her stare was hard and the fox paused. This woman looked familiar. Why?

"You." She paused, " Keep yourself safe. Many are here that seek you out."

The teen blinked in shock, " How did you-"

She smiled, " I never forget a face as broken and hurting as yours. Be happy one day." She smiled and walked away.

The long haired fox stared at her, Confusion of his features. She wasn't afraid of him. She...Didn't run and rat him out. Huh...

Mikage walked out and smiled, " I got lots of bread and cinnamon!"

Nanami smiled, " Mr. Mikage. Does Tomoe like cinnamon?"

He smiled, " You noticed. Yep he LOVES it."

The past Tomoe glanced at his present self and watched him twitch. Apparently he wasn't used to the attention. Not that he blamed him. He knew how that felt. It was embarrassing.

They started to trade things from the shrine and soon had enough food for a week, and some warm clothes. The younger demon held on to a warm blanket and looked around. He turned his face towards the sky and shivered.

"There's a storm coming." He muttered.

His older self nodded, " Yes, Nanami stay close."

They all continued to the shrine but soon visability was impossible. The younger demon knew Nanami was clinging to his sleeve but then the pressure released. He turned around and looked. She wasn't there...And all he could see was a torrid of snow and ice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nanami<strong>_

She had slipped and let go for just a second and now? She was looking around in fear.

"TOMOE!" She screamed out, But her voice seemed to be drowned out by the snow and ice.

She shivered. Staying out here was instant death. What was she gonna do? Her legs started to give way as her teeth chattered quickly. Gah...She...Couldn't see..

It was getting dark. Her vision blurred. Then a shadow appeared in front of her and held her close. A warm cloak was laid on her shoulders and then she was hoisted on the persons shoulders. She sighed at the warm and soon she heard a banging noise.

"I found her."

That voice..It was Tomoe's; but which Tomoe? It couldn't of been the Present Tomoe, He wouldn't be able to lift her right yet, if had to be...The younger one. Her fingers brushed against his long hair as he sat her down. She was laid against something warm and two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Why did you even let her get lost!?" The person who was hugging her screamed. It was her times Tomoe. His hot breath fanned her cheek and his body started to heat her up.

His voice became gentle and he rocked back and forth, " My fox-fire should heat you up. You feel it right?"

HIs strong voice tremored. Was he scared? She didn't know...All she knew was that he was so warm.

"T-Tomoe."

"Shush.." He whispered and his body grew hot. Nanami sighed as her body started to draw in his heat. Her eyes started to let her see...Things were blurry and then softly colored.

She moaned and shifted against Tomoe. Her head used his body as a pillow, It was so comfortable.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Tomoe. He was asleep. His features was calm but his arms was still strong around her. She smiled. He looked peaceful...But it was a lot to say that. She wiggled out of his grasp and watched him sigh. Nanami walked over to the fire in the middle of the shrine and warmed her hands.

"Your awake?"

She turned around and saw the younger Tomoe drying his hair off.

"Um Yeah."

He stared at her for a while and then walked over and sat down beside her. His violet eyes stared at her.

"Whats wrong?"

"You...Were lifeless." His voice was quiet and he reached out to her. His clawed hand brushed agianst her cheek. His hands were soft but she could tell he was trying to be as gentle as possible.

"How is it that, Even the weather can kill you?" He muttered.

She smiled, "Are you okay?"

His ears flopped over and he quickly pulled his hand away again. He looked panicked and his face tinted pink, " I...Am Sorry." He spat that one out quickly. Like he wasn't used to saying it or something.

"Its okay. I'm the one that let go." She blew on her hands again.

The younger demon cocked his head to the side and grabbed her hands. Her hands started to burn with a REALLY hot heat. She whimpered and Tomoe's eyes grew wide. He let go of her hands and winced.

"Sorry..." He muttered quickly again " I do not know how cold or how hot a human can be. Did I burn you?"

Nanami shook her head, He did burn her a bit but he was so panicked right now she didn't have the heart to tell him, " I'm fine."

He looked at her and ran a hand through his hair, " I am a horrible familiar. How do I do this in the future? All I do is serve, what about my freedom?"

Nanami smiled and sat back, " I always wondered that to; but...You came back to the shrine on your own free will. When we first met in my time? Ha..We hated each others guts; but even though you left that night. You came back the next day.. Like you wanted to see the shrine."

She smiled and the long haired fox twitched.

"Whats with that shrine anyway!" He snarled out a bit frustrated, " I mean, Whats so great about it?"

The girl god smiled and leaned in towards him, " Have you ever had a home?"

The fox looked at her surprised, then a growl escaped his throat, " This is boring. I need to dry my hair some more."

He went to stand up but Nanami pulled him back down. The fox looked at her annoyed. Nanami smiled and picked up the towel and then started to gently dry his hair, Tomoe sighed and looked down.

"I had a home once; but I was so young I can't remember it." He voice cracked out quietly.

Nanami paused. She wasn't expecting that out of him but it was Tomoe. He talked at times that she wasn't expecting.

"My home was taken away, Then Mikage sent me to his shrine. Thats how I met you." Nanami smiled and the fox looked over his shoulder at her. His violet eyes looked confused and maybe on edge. His ears flopped over again and he moved around as if he was uncomfortable.

"Is that so.." He muttered.

Nanami started to brush his hair and sighed, " I wonder why you cut your hair off."

Thats when Mikage walked in and chuckled, " He didn't. The kid got into a fight with a god. The god got mad, pulled out his katana and sliced. He thought he got Tomoe's head but the fox dodged. The sword did claim his long hair though. Then I had take him afterwards to get a REAL haircut."

Nanami laughed and then looked at the Present Tomoe. He was sleeping peacefully.

"Hey Mikage, " Nanami muttered, " Can we go to your shrine when the snow lets up? I want Past Tomoe to see it.."

The younger demon looked at her surprised and Mikage smiled, " I suppose so. My past self is in Izumi right now for four weeks. SO...I can see how we can get there."

Nanami smiled and bowed her head to Mikage as a thank you. The blond god smiled and started preparing tea. Tomoe sighed and she tugged lightly on his hair, He seemed to be enjoying it. Her Tomoe was really tense. She didn't think she could get even close to him to dry his hair, or brush it like she was doing now. Suddenly The fox froze.

"I must be tried." The younger muttered,

"Why's that?" Nanami asked as she tugged at a strand of his hair.

"Because.." His eyes slitted, " I wouldn't be sleeping with danger so close to the place I would be sleeping.."

Nanami froze, " What do you mean?"

The fox stood up and tugged on his katana, " Yokai get cold also." He jerked his head towards her, " This place reeks of old Yokai. This is a place where they stop for an easy meal."

Nanami paused. She knew what he was trying to say.

"I'm going out, And Lock the doors. If I don't come back.." He glared at her,

_" Don't look for me. I'm already dead."_


	20. Blood Covered Snow

Nanami watched him walk out the door into the the flowing blizzard. She was worried. When he said danger, what did he mean?

"Mikage? Let's put a lanturn on by the door."

The blond god sighed, " That could bring yokai to us. We have to leave it dark."

Nanami winced. He was right; but what about Tomoe?

The present Tomoe shifted and sighed in his sleep. His eyes fluttering every once in a while. She smiled, His past self saved her, Why couldn't she be of use to him?

They waited for what seemed like hours. It was probably only thirty minutes though; and no one was coming for the door.

Nanami stood up and walked to the door, preparing to open the hatch. Then a clawed hand rested on hers and she turned around.

"Didn't I say to not look for me?" Tomoe leaned his head on her shoulder and his voice sounded deeply in the air. He pulled away and crossed his arms.

Nanami looked at him, " But what about you?"

He scoffed at her and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm here aren't I?"

The girl sighed, That was true. He was standing right there in front of her, and to be honest sometimes his past self scared her, but it was only because he was a little rough. He tried to be gentle, and sometimes he succeeded; But she still wanted to know if he was okay. Because he was Tomoe... Her Tomoe, Just younger.

"I know your here Tomoe but let me check! If anything does happen you'll disappear. you won't exist!"

The fox rolled his eyes, " You are a foolish human. Why worry about something so small as that?"

Nanami glared at him , ' Your a little thing? You matter as much as the next guy Tomoe."

Then she turned and yanked the door open. She held up a lanturn and looked around in the darkness of the snow.

"Stay by the door.." Tomoe muttered as he flicked a piece of short hair out of his eye sight.

Nanami nodded and moved her lanturn again, And then...She had to hold in her frightened yelp.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Past Tomoe<em>**

The snow blew around me as I tried to find the door. I was attacked...But I won. Ha...Sadly I took a blow to my side. My feet crunched in the snow. My Tobi were soaked and I started to feel the affects of the winter, _and the blood.._

Something warm dripped down my arm and slipped into a small forming puddle in the snow. _I was bleeding badly... _I chewed my lip and looked forward. The air was starting to get in my lungs. Ah, I felt so cold. My body shook hard and then a light shined in my eyes. I slowly turned my head and saw a shadowy figure. I blinked to clear my vision.

"Tomoe?"

_Ah..That person, She said my name..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author POV { Present Tomoe's Side }<strong>_

Nanami opened the door and gasped. The present Tomoe furrowed his brow,

"What? What is it?" His tail flicked and Nanami stumbled out into the snow. It went up to her knees as she ran off the porch, The short Haired fox tried to grip her arm but she slipped free from his grasp. What was she doing? She looked panicked and in a way it panicked him. Why was she running around like an idiot in a storm like this?

"NANAMI! GET BACK IN THE SHRINE!" He stepped out into the snow and was suddenly hit with a painful surge. It went through his head and rocked his body, sending him to his knees. The white haired fox gripped his head and looked out into the direction that Nanami had ran. She was there..

And, He was bleeding? Was he? He couldn't remember. It was blury...Mikage was there. He was sick, and coughing up blood. He was so lonely. Tears welled up in Tomoe eys and he shook his head. What was going on? WHAT!?

"Tomoe?"

The fox looked up and saw Mikage standing over him. He looked at the blond god and winced.

"M-Mikage." He paused and then started to fall, " I hate you."

The blond god caught him as he fell. Mikage sighed and nodded, " Yeah I know."

He helped the fox inside and helped him sit down. Tomoe gripped his stomach and gasped for air.

Mikage winced, " Just calm down Tomoe." He looked worried. Tomoe wondered why. This man always left him to be alone.

"I remember." Tomoe coughed and looked at Mikage, " I remember why she ran out in the snow. I'm injured. I have to help her out of the snow.." Tomoe went to stand and Mikage gave him a firm fatherly glare.

"Stay seated, Your in pain. I will go out." Mikage stood.

He pulled on his Haori and stormed outside leaving Tomoe alone in the shrine. The fox nearly retched at the lonely feeling that was setting in. His body shook as the shrine grew cold.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

'Master Tomoe? Are you going to speak today?"

Nothing, the fox sat there quietly. He didn't want ot say anything.. He wrapped his arms numbly around himself. He was so cold. There was nothing really to do without a god.. The fox looked down and bit his lip, trying to hold in his emotions until the children left the room. When they did? He would break down...

Mikage had been gone for two months now.

The wound was fresh and he couldn't stand it. He was just a young fox, a fox that thought he finally had a family. Mikage was his fatherly figure and..Tomoe shook his head. He could come back still right? No, That was wishful thinking.

He was alone..

Mikage lied.

There was no always...Never.

Once the children left Tomoe ran a clawed hand through his hair and whimpered. Or at least he thought they left.

"Master Tomoe?"

"GET OUT!" He screamed out annoyed. Why were they here? He huddled and pulled his knees to his chest; trying to hold it in.

Then Onikiri and Kotetsu sat beside him. He looked at them confused and to his surprise Kotetsu handed him a tissue. The fox instantly broke down. Tomoe started to cry and there was no helping it. He couldn't stop it... Not now.

Both shrine spirits sat beside him and laid their heads on his lap; trying to comfort him. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought he was but...It still wasn't the same.. It wasn't the same.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Flashback<strong>_

Nanami trudged through the snow and stopped at what she saw. The Past Tomeo was standing there, staring off blankly at the distance. The girl god held up her lamp and the fox slowly looked at her.

"Tomoe?"

He staggered and blinked. Then she noticed something.. Blood was dripping down his arm and piling in a puddle on the crisp white snow.

"Tomoe your hurt!"

He looked at her confused, as if she wasn't really there. He titled his head to the side and then opened his mouth.

"Nn-Na.." He paused as blood dripped down his lip.

His injury..

"Come on let me help you!"

Then she noticed his eyes were wild, So very wild. A bloodly katana was laid at his feet and the girl couldn't help but gasp in shock. His white tail was limp with pain.

"The shrine is...Safe...Now.." Tomoe gasped out.

Then he collapsed in the snow. His white hair laid around him. His arm was bloodly and Nanami had a feeling it was his blood. She couldn't carry him; And it was so cold.

Nanami kneeled down in the snow beside him and then started to search his clothes. Where was his transformation leaves? She opened his yukata a bit and saw one in the crease.

The girl sighed and plucked it out, then she placed it on his forehead and watched him turn into a child. She blinked in shock at his fragil body. His hair was still long though; like a child that needed a haircut. The child whimpered and Nanami saw his arm. He looked even more helpless right now. His arm was bloodly...

Nanami lifted the child. Tomoe nuzzled his face into her neck and sighed. Like he was comfortable.. She had to get him back to the house.

"Nanami dear?"

The girl turned around and smiled, " Mikage."

"Follow me."

Nanami nodded and trudged arfter to him. He led her to the shrine and then looked down at Tomoe in her arms.

"He's hurt?"

She nodded and he sighed, " I'll get some supplies ready. I'll get the shrine heated just in case he obtains a fever."

The girl nodded and walked into the shrine and gasped when she saw the present Tomoe already fixing the fire. He looked up at her and his eyes widened.

She sighed and walked over to the fire, She held his younger self and then sat him down.

"Help Me Tomoe, You'll bleed to death if you don't."

The older fox nodded slowly and sat beside his child like form, He furrowed his brow.

"What did you do to me?"

Nanami fumed, " I couldn't lift you.."

He narrowed his eyes as if she hurt his ego or something. She sighed and started to rip open the younger foxes yukata.

Tomoe shifted beside her as if he was uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

Then he looked away from her an folded his arms as if embarrassed, " I don't think its right for a girl to see a man without the top half on his yukata on."

Nanami narrowed her eyes, " Your in kid form."

He shifted again.

"Ugh, Fine."

Nanami only removed the cloth from the younger Tomoe's arm. She winced and looked up at look for Mikage.

The older demon handed her a bottle on medicine and a cloth. She smiled and dipped the cloth into the medicine. Then she dabbed it on the younger foxes arm. There was a deep slash and the girl winced.

"Looks like you had a good fight."

Tomoe snorted, " I won. It's obvious."

Nanami looked at him annoyed.

Mikage came over and smiled, " Dear, He can't hold on in this form. I have to change him back."

Tomoe's fur bristled, " THEN I WANT HER TO LEAVE!"

Mikage furrowed his brow, " Why is that?"

The older demons face tinted pink as he looked away, " Its not proper." He muttered as his ears flopped over.

Mikage started to chuckle. He looked at Nanami and sighed, " Could you turn your head? I can't promise that I won't need you but apparently Tomoe doesn't want you to see his body."

The older foxes suddenly glared at Mikage annoyed and the god snorted in laughter.

Nanami didn't get it..

"I don't see why. I've seen him in a towel before.."

It was Mikage's turn to bristle, " W-Wha.."

"He took a shower and he didn't think I was home! I ran into him in the hallway!" She smiled innocently while Tomoe dragged a hand across his face in embarrassment.

"Okay.." Mikage coughed out, " Enough with the awkward things that have happened in the past."

"Awkward?" Nanami tilted her head, She still didn't get it.

Tomoe growled, " Forget it! Just turn your head!"

Nanami nodded and quickly turned her gaze around.

* * *

><p>Mikage sighed and looked at the slash in the younger demons arm. He had pulled the transformation leaf off and now the teen was laying there. He had to see the cut, it would almost be impossible if he was a child. Children had a higher pain level. He didn't want to deal with a rapid fox tearing away at his face. It would be bloodly for everybody.<p>

Mikage started to sew the gash and the looked over at Nanami. She was far away enough for him to hold a small conversation with the older Tomoe. He looked at the teen and smiled.

"Your younger self is almost done."

Tomoe nodded quietly.

"What was wrong with you earlier?"

Tomoe looked at him and then shrugged his shoulders, " I remembered being hurt in the snow. The memory hurt."

Mikage nodded as Tomoe's tail flicked in annoyance.

"Are you embarrassed around her?" Mikage asked slyly.

Tomoe looked up and his face slowly distorted. First he looked sick, then pale, then Pink,and then...Angry.

"Shut up Mikage."

The blond god chuckled at the teen evident embarrassment. He was gonna do something to tick Tomoe off, " Nanami dear? Could you come here?"

The older demon froze up and then turned an irritated look at Mikage.

The god chuckled as Nanami crawled over. She blinked when she saw the younger demons bare chest but she recomposed herself and smiled.

"What do you need Mikage?"

"Could you please press this cloth here?"

Nanami nodded and held the cloth down. Mikage glanced at Tomoe and laughed. The teens tail was flicking around so much that all the dust in the run down shrine was being sweeped away. Like a built in feather duster.

_Oh..He was in trouble wasn't he?_


	21. We Kissed, My Scars Were Torn Open

_Kisses, and The Things That I Am Trying to Hide'_

Mikage held his head and winced, " Ow, Ow, OW! TOMOE!" He whined, " You didn't have to hit me!"

The fox snarled and then growled, " YOU DESERVE EVERY BIT OF IT! YOU IDIOT!"

The teen plopped down in front of the fire, grateful that his Past self was in a different room. Nanami was caring for the younger demon at the time and the older felt a little free to yell at Mikage. Even though the yelling was hurting his side.

The fox sighed and held his hands to the fire. He didn't have time for all this, In fact his bandages needed to be changed soon. He winced and rubbed his stomach.

Mikage stopped whining and then looked at Tomoe, " You okay?"

The fox sent him a death glare, " I'm fine.

His tail wagged and he yawned a bit. It was stupid. To act this way but, Mikage deserved it. He was always trying to annoy him, even before he left the shrine. Tomoe sighed and winced again. His side was irritated. Mikage furrowed his brow and stood,

"I'm going to check on your younger self. I think he has a fever and the gash in his arm is deep." The blond god slid into the room and Tomoe instantly heard voices. It had to be Mikage talking to Nanami.

The foxes ears twitched around and then he moved in annoyance. He was so uncomfortable, his stomach was hurting. That was it! He was changing his bandages himself.

Tomoe wiggled out of the top half on his Hakamashita and looked down at his wounds. Gah...They looked bad. He stood and started to pull at the old cloth. It was a good thing he was wearing a hakamashita. It meant that he could still be covered from the belt down. He winced and rubbed his bare shoulder.

His claws ran over the old scar that Nanami had asked about. He had put it in the back of his mind, trying to forget it, But now. It was like he was living the nightmare all over again. He sighed an dstopped stroking the old scar. His claws started to peel away the old blood covered bandages, when he heard a gasp.

The fox froze, That gasp sounded.

Female...

He glanced over his shoulder at a rather flustered Nanami and blinked. Oh Crap...

His eyes grew wide and he jerked his head back around, " G-GO IN THE OTHER ROOM!" He screamed out. it surprised him that his voice was shaky,

"What are you doing?" Nanami asked, her voice squeaky.

Tomoe grunted and tried to pull his top half back on, " I'm changing my bandages." He felt his face burn and he knew he was flustered. Who wouldn't be? His master was there staring at him like he was some picture. The bad thing? He was half dressed.

Footsteps nearly him and he could feel Nanami's body heat radiating against his bare back.

"You can't do that yourself you IDIOT! You have bandages on your back too." She finished a bit annoyed, " I don't want you to be in pain in both time spans."

The fox rolled his eyes and without thinking turned around. Nanami froze at the sit of his bare chest and the fox chwed his lip. What a stupid thing to do.

"Leave-Me Alone." Tomoe spat out. Then he started to peel at the bandages again.

To his surprise Nanami grasped his hands and lowered them. He blinked as her slender fingers worked with the bloody bandage. She striped it off and then applied a medicine that stung a bit. He winced and then she started to wrap his middle section up again. Her arms laced around him and pulled the bandage tightly. He bit his lip as she jerked at the cloth.

"There. " Nanami whispered out.

The foxes ears flopped over, confusion on his features. Her touch made him jump..Ugh, What was with him lately. The white haired fox ran a clawed hand through his hair and then stuck his arms through the top half on his hakamashita. The cloth slipped and the fox rolled his eyes, Stupid thing..

Nanami reached over and Tomoe felt himself freeze. She lifted the cloth onto his shoulder; making him shutter. He didn't know why but...When she started to pull her arm away, he stopped her. His clawed hand grasped her foreamre and pulled her to him. What was he doing!?

He wasn't suppossed to do this. He was the servant...But.._He wanted to._

Nanami's eyes grew wide as she was backed against a wall. Tomoe's looked at her with wide eyes, he didn't know what he was doing himself. He felt his chest start to hurt, And his ears flopped over.

The girl god looked at him confused " Tomoe?"

Their faces neared and the fox brushed his mouth against the girls. His eyes grew wide at the instant pain in his chest and he pulled away in shock. His mouth tingled and he wondered why he was acting so childish. This wasn't like him at all...

He backed up a bit and then nearly retched. He was being stupid. Maybe it was his teenage hormons? Ugh..He didn't know; but acting so childish because of his master wasn't a good thing.

He started to pull his arms away from the wall beside Nanami's head when she grabbed his arm. He blinked and swallowed. Why was it that he was wishing for Mikage to come right now? Why wouldn't the man walk in and stop this awkward scene already? He aways did before he left the shrine, if Tomoe got into strange moments Mikage was always there!

The girls pale hand brushed against his cheek and he let a soft whimper escape his lips. He nearly coughed in embarrassment. He was acting like a child! And he would have no dealing with it! He tried to pull away but his body wouldn't let him.. Nanami. She...

The teens lips brushed together and then slowly connected. The fox let out an animal like moan. Gosh, He sounded so embarrassing.

His tail flicked as they sighed and kissed on. The fox twirled a lock of her hair around his finger,

They pulled away for air and then let their lips clash together again. The fox mewed in plessure and their kiss deepened. Tomoe ran his tongue over the roof of the Girls mouth, a sweet taste filling his mouth. Nanami sighed and pulled away. Her lips kissed the side of his mouth and Tomoe moaned. Ah...This was so different to him. His heart was beating strangely. Nanami wrapped her arms around Tomoe's neck and moaned. The fox sighed and kissed her again. It made him growl. His hand moved through her hair and tangled it lightly around his index finger. Then something made his stomach flop. Nanami's fingers brushed across his old scar. The one on his shoulder. His body flinched and he felt a bit sick.

They pulled their mouths away; Tomoe letting his tongue flick across Nanami's top lip one last time.

The two looked at each other in shock and then nearly doubled over. They pulled away from each other quickly, Tomoe freezing up stifly. Nanami blinked and then blushed so red that it was hard not to tell. The fox felt his own face burn and he wondered if he too was a crimson color. HOW STUPID! WHAT TYPE OF STUPID, CRAPY, CHILDISH MOVE WAS THAT!? Not only did his face burn but..His stomach felt sour. It wasn't the kiss it was the stinkin scar on his shoulder!

Nanami looked down and bit her lip, She looked confused and Tomoe didn't blame her. He was too... The kitsune backed up a bit and swallowed. Oh god...Mikage get in here now!

Instead of the god hearing Tomoe's little prayer a loud knock sounded at the door.

Tomoe furrowed his brow and quickly stepped in front of Nanami, " Get back."

"Don't tell me your going to try and fight!"

Tomoe rolled his eyes, " We don't know if its a threat yet, so just shut up."

The girl blinked in surprise and Tomoe slowly lifted the latch. Who knew they were here? It was confusing and untollerable. His clawed hand yanked the door open swiftly and the cold snow sweeped into the shrine.

"What is it?"

His violet eyes flashed with shock and he flinched. There is front of him was the elder from the village. The man narrowed his eyes and held up his lanturn.

"So what my sister said was true. You are a demon.."

Tomoe gauked at him and his heart lodged. The fox quickly backed up and stood in front of Nanami.

"Stay away human! Touch me and you'll die!"

The elder glared at him, " Is that woman a prisoner of yours demon!?"

Tomoe glared at him. It had been a while since he was accused of his past crimes. His past hurts and the things that he had done. It felt like a hard blow across the face.. The dripping blood would be his memories coming to haunt him with their aweful taste.

"What foolishness!" Tomoe snarled, " She is my Lady and Mistress!"

The older man snorted, " Like I believe that Demon. Remember what you did so long ago, and Remember what the Village of Orihime did to your so called mother."

"SHUT UP!" Tomoe growled out in anger, " Do not speak about her!"

Nanami blinked and put a hand on Tomoe's shoulder, " Tomoe, what is he.."

Her touch took him by surprise and the back of his hand slapped her hard. The girl held her face and blinked in shock and Toeo felt panic rise up in him.

"Nanami!" He screeched, Oh Crap. What did he just do!? " That..That wasn't intended."

She blinked and slowly removed her hand from his shoulder; making him felt sick to a large extent. No, Please god no.

"Ha, So she is your prisoner?" The elder clucked his tongue and then pulled out a staff, " Be prepared Yokai! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GODS!"

Tomoe blinked and stepped back in shock. This man was a priest!? He flinched and stepped back. Thats when his back hit a wall. The fox looked up and blinked in shock.

"M-Mikage.." Tomoe choked out.

The blond god looked at him, a scolding look in his eyes. He motioned towards Nanami and Tomoe noticed that his claws had scratched her by accident. Tomoe Hung his head.

"What are you doing priest?" Mikage smiled.

"That demon knows about my village, He probably can make copies of himself. He will be sent to hell for his crimes." The man narrowed his eyes and Mikage chuckled lightly.

"Why would the gods hate him? He is a highly respected familiar to the gods."

The elder's staff was pointed at Mikage's neck, " Oh? How Can A man trust you?"

Mikage smirked and lightly laid his finger on the tip of staff. The staff glowed a bright blue and then disappeared.

"Because, I am a god."

The elder gasped in shock and then backed away, " Keep your presense away from the village, and keep that disgusting trouble maker away from it too!" He pointed at Tomoe. " I know how he was, My sister had such stupid thoughts in her head saying that he was a good person. That his eyes said it all! But, HE KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE THAT HARD TO BELIEVE!"

Then the man fled out the door. Mikage shut the dor and then slowly turned towards Tomoe. The foxes ears flopped over and he looked at Nanami.

"I didn't mean to hit you;" Tomoe bowed in respect to his master, " I am sorry, Punish me as it so befits you."

Nanami blinked and then shook her head, " I'm not going to do that Tomoe. I just think we all need rest. I'm going to one of the spare rooms.." Her voice trailed and Tomoe quickly looked at her.

"Nanami!"

She stopped and looked at him.

"Forget about that iccident earlier. It won't happen again, I asure you. I see nothing in a human." His eyes narrowed and Nanami looked at him shocked.

He would not let a simple kiss ruin his reputation as a familiar. He straightened his back and glared, " Go to bed and stay warm. If you don't your human body will let you die in your sleep."

Nanami blinked at his harsh words and the teenage fox looked away from her.

Mikage watched the whole scene and narrowed his eyes in confusion. He didn't know what happened between the two, or did he? He was the marriage god. He could sense things like that. His senses were strong and he was only in the other room. Mikage probably knew about their little kissing session.

Nanami nodded, " No Worries, I haven't...T-Thought of it...Anymore." She bit her lip to stop it from quivering, " Welp, Night everyone!" She smiled fakley and then walked to her room. Once her door shut Tomoe's shoulders sagged. He sighed in relief.

Thank god that was over...But still. He hit her. Tomoe looked down at his hand and blinked. Was he still...That monster?

"Tomoe."

The teen turned around quickly and looked at Mikage. He was expecting a harsh look but instead Mikage looked at him with a faint smile.

"Are you okay?"

Tomoe's ears flattened. He...

_Wasn't._

He opened his mouth and tried to find the words to say. No, he would keep it in.. He had to didn't he? Didn't he have to be strong and stay himself? He was harsh right?

But That man brought up a horrible memory. It involved the scar on his shoulder that drove him crazy. He looked down...Oh Kmai no. Please. Not in front of this traitor. Not now...Not ever, His chest started to hurt and his ears was filled with a heartwrenching wail. It only took him a short time to figure out that the wail was him.

"M-Mikage." Tears wealed up in Tomoe's eyes and then scattered. They dragged down his face; moisting his pale skin. Then they collected in a large puddle under his chin. Oh Crap, It was coming out. He couldn't stop it! It Hurt so bad...IT HURT!

The blond god sighed and hugged the fox. Then Tomoe wailed...

If he was a child...He would be in his Father's arms...

Crying because his Mother was gone and no more, but also..Because.

All People saw him as was a monster and that was...

_The most loneliest thing in the world'_


	22. What Did You Do To My Mama?

_**Farther into the Past**_

'That smell? What was it? Fire? No something was burning..."

Tomoe climbed out of his futon and looked around his his bright violet eyes. Where was his mama at this hour? She was usualy by the fire in the living room. The kitsune titled his head a bit curious.

He didn't understand..Where could she be? He remembered that before he went to bed she told him to stay inside; but why should he? The tot climbed out of bed and waddled to the door. He pulled on the latch and snuck out into the cold night air. It was strange.. Why was it that some of the building were glowing red? His eyes grew wide at the beautiful sight. Flames danced like bright lights in the air.

"TOMOE!"

The child jumped and turned around to see his mother, " MAMA!"

He giggled and ran up to her.

"Didn't I say to stay inside?"

The little child blinked in confusion, " But, I wanted you Mama!" He hugged her and she sighed.

"Tomoe baby? If anything happens to mama run..Got it_?"_

The fox tilted his head to the side, " Like what?"

Suddenly his mother was jerked away fr him. She was screaming and thrashing her arms about,

"YOU DISGUSTING WOMAN! YOU BURNED THE VILLAGE!"

"NO! NO! NO I DIDN'T!"

They yanked her by the hair and lifted her in the air.

"W'LET MY MAMA GO!" Tomoe screamed, He balled his little fists at his helplessness, " GIVE ME MY MOMMY! MAMA!"

Tomoe screamed, Tears streaming down his face. Then his mother looked at him, sorow in her eyes.

"Baby, Don't look.."

Tomoe's eyes grew wide and watched a blade jab right through his mother. Blood spewed out of her mouth and her head went limp. Her eyes still open, But lifeless..

The little kitsune stared at his mother, He was to shocked to say anything..Why was she not moving? He blinked.

"Mama?"

"She's dead you filth." The village man said. He dropped the woman on the ground and yanked his blade out of her.

Tomoe blinked and then ran over to his mother, Dead? That man said dead? Wasn't that thing that made the woman of the village not move sometimes? Then the villagers would put them in the ground?! NO! They weren't going to put his Mama in the ground!

"MAMA! Wake up! Please!" Tomoe screamed, His little Yukata soaking with her warm blood, " MAMA!" He buried his head into her bloodly kimono. The nasty smell filled his nostrils and he gagged. This red stuff...Was his Mama's Lifeline. DID SHE NEED MORE!?

Tomoe ran his hands in the blood on the ground and tried to press into her wound. Nothing..She wasn't breathing...

"ELISA!" He even screamed her name, Anything...Something had to work!

"Kid!"

Tomoe looked up with round eyes, This man..He was pointing his weapon at him.

'If anything happens run' His mother's words echoed through his mind; but..He didn't want to leave her alone! She was so cold! HE HATED DEATH! The child wailed and started to back away from his dead mother. He left her blank eyes to stare at the night sky.

"Your a demon too, I've seen you use your fire. DIE!" The man snarled and Tomoe shook with fear.

The man's blade came down on the child's shoulder and Tomoe screamed in pain.. He felt something warm run down onto his hand... The tot looked down and gaped at what he saw.

_He had red stuff too; His red stuff was coming out. His lifeline._

He looked at his Mother and wailed. He had to leave..

Tomoe scampered to his feet and took off running, His little hand grasping his bleeding shoulder. The cut was deep, So very deep.

He kept running and noticed he wasn't being followed. The little kitsune watched them from behind a tree and to his horror...

They set his mother on fire...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, Back to Where We Were Before the Flashback!<strong>_

Tomoe wailed, Pain ranking his body from the shrill force of the tears. His stomach jerked as he tried to breath, But...He couldn't stop. It wasn't happening! He had been alone for so long that he promised hismelf he would never cry. He would never let anybody see who he was because he didn't know himself, but It was SO LONELY!

He was called a monster and he didn't care, He didn't care until Mikage took him in and showed him that he should care. Then he hated himself for everything he had done, And so did the gods.

Tomoe's ears flattened and his tail went limp. He felt like a fool! Crying like this, Like a child that was so lost that he needed a parent. Mikage would call him his son all the time, Now? He wasn't sure..

He did leave didn't he? So, Maybe...Tomoe was alone again, and no one would ever see him as family again. Maybe he would never have a parent...Maybe...He was alone.

The fox felt a hand patt his head and he whimpered. It was comforting...How long had it been since he cried? Not long enough..

He hated being alone. It was cold and dank and...And...

Tomoe whimpered, It was so...Much like his past that he didn't even know why! WHY WAS IT LIKE HIS PAST!? Why did it hurt to be called a monster? A Murderer? A Rapist? It hurt...

He hated that life, He hated what he did even when he was doing it, but he had pushed it aside and tried to be something he wasn't! He hated blood!

He hated its taste,

Its smell

Its feeling..

It was disjusting!

"Are you alright?"

Tomoe paused, When did he stop crying? He couldn't remember, He was so caught up in his thoughts that they had stopped. Mikage patted his head like he used too.

Mikage had been there when Tomoe wanted nothing more than to die; and he didn't even know why he wanted too...

His heart hurt, his chest had ached when he first woke up in the shrine and his body felt stressed out, As if.. He lost something. Mikage was there to show him how to be a familair, because...believe him. He had no clue how to be one!

Mikage was his father, The father he never had; and Tomoe thought that for once he had a family. A real family.

But then Mikage left and it confused him even more. Did he do something wrong? Did he?

The fox stopped his thoughts and looked at Mikage. The blond god patted his head again and smiled, " Do you feel better?"

Tomoe bit his lip, no..He didn't really. All those past memories were started to bug him. The image of his mother burning in the flames and crumpling went through his mind and he felt...Terrified.

Mikage must of saw it, and him being Mikage he knew what was bugging Tomoe.

"Don't think about it." His eye shined with concern, " She would be proud of you."

Tomoe slowly looked at Mikage; hurt paying in his eyes, What did this man know? He wasn't there..

Mikage chuckled, " Oh you doubt to much, I am proud of you, So she would be too."

Tomo esudden;y stood up and glared at the god, " WHY ARE YOU PROUD OF ME! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS!"

Mikage just sat there camly and smiled, " Your not a person that feels nothing. Crying is something to be proud of Tomoe. Your not weak because of it. Plus, You lost everything, and you are the wonderful person you are today. I am proud that you chose the right path, Yes, It had ups and downs but your here now."

Tomoe blinked as his anger subsided rather quickly. He was proud because he was being...Himself? The fox slowly sat down and looked at the blond god confused.

"Mikage."

The blond god smiled, " Yes?"

"I, M-Misse-"

Mikage smiled, " I did too kido. Now Tomoe; " The blond god smirked, " What was with the attitude towards Nanami?"

Tomoe felt himself freeze. Why this idiotic, Stupid, Menacing..

"After, "

Tomoe almost stopped breathing.

"Kissing her so passionatly?"

Tomoe blinked and Mikage smiled, His question going unanswered. He was NOT going to answer that...

"I hate you." Tomoe muttered.

Mikage laughed and ruffled Tomoe's hair, " YEP! I know!"


	23. Your Warmth Is Comforting

Nanami sat in her room staring up at the roof. She was confused, Tomoe's attitude lately was off, She didn't understand. His words hurt though. He would ever see anything in a human? Why? She knew he thought it was tabo but..

The girl haired girl's shoulders sagged as she felt her eyes water. She liked him.. A lot. Why did he have to say such cruel things all the time? WHY!? She flopped back on her dusty futon and whimpered.

It hurt, It hurt so much. Why would he say something like that to her? She huffed out an annoyed breath and rolled on her side.

Stupid Tomoe. She liked him! She wasn't going to leave these feelings be, never.

What was his problem anyway? The girl sat up and looked at the door that led outside. She could sneak out and check on his Past Self. She felt a smile tug at her lips as her pulled on her tobi.

Nanami went to her door and thrust it open, She was suddenly hit with a large blast of cold. It was so cold, but it she walked on the porch to Tomoe's room then she would be fine.

The girl god gripped the wall and hugged it all the way to The Injured Demon's room. She fingered thumbled with the handle as she slid it open. Thankfully the lock was broken long ago.

She peaked in to see the Past Tomoe with his hair hanging loosly in front of his eyes. His yukata was loose and he held a pipe in his hand. A cloud of smoke escaped his mouth as hsi ears pinned. He was fussing about being held in a room or something because she heard lots of curses escape his mouth.

She placed her foot in his room and the foxes ears perked. He jerked around and looked at her with wide eyes.

Nanami swallowed. She had to be cautious around this Tomoe. He could be tricky and erotic. She just had to stay calm. Nanami knew how he could be; the first time they met he tried to take her dignity away... And she meant, Tried to take it by force. She winced and pulled her Kimono shut a bit more than needed.

He eyed her curiously, His violet eyes traveleing over her body. They then reached her eyes. To Nanami's confusion his eyes didn't pull away from hers, as if he wanted to something.

She slowly approached him and sat down. His was flicking about but now it was completely still; and his chest wasn't rising. As if he was holding her breath, just like her.

He held his pipe in his hand and seemed to let his ears twitch, " What?"

She blinked. He spoke first right? Good, Because she didn't know if she could.

"Hows the arm?"

The fox looked down at his arm and then shrugged his shoulders, " It is the same as it will always be human."

He relaxed and laid on his side, propping his perfect head on his hand. His tail was flicking about again as if he was comfortable with the current situation , Ha...At least he was.

He moved a bit and Nanami noticed his long hair slipping in a soft puddle on the floor. It hung off his shoulders and past his _Really _Loose Yukata. His pipe was still in his hand and she noticed his long fingers. They looked soft and cared for; as he liked to be good looking. Did he know he was? Or was it something he just did?

Did all foxes groom themselves? She wondered this.

He arched his brow and then smirked, " What are you looking at?"

Nanami instantly turned red, Oh crap..She had been staring way to long. His smile was so aluring. His eyes was playful and full of myrth. WAH! She didn't even know why she came in here!

The fox smiled and then sighed, " You are acting strangely Woman."

Nanami looked up annnoyed, " Its Nanami! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

The fox sighed, " It sure does irk you does it not? Ha, I shall keep saying it then."

Nanami's eye twitched as he took a long puff of his pipe, a challenging smirk on his face.

"Your a tease." Nanami muttered.

The fox shrugged his shouders and then flipped a piece of his long, milky white hair out of his eyes. Nanami blinked and reached forward.

She tugged on it lightly and the fox arched his brow once again.

"Your hair is soft, and so white..Its amazing. You don't have split ends and its in the older times. How do you do that?"

The fox looked at her slightly, " Whats Split ends?"

Nanami nearly facepalmed, " Um Right, Sorry."

He sighed and Nanami continued to fondle his long hair.

She started to feel a bit uncomfortable. It was really quiet and Tomoe was looking at her as if she was something tasty. Nanami swallowed, Oh...She was so nervous!

Tomoe looked at her and then sat his pipe down. Nanami froze, his white hair falling out of her hands quickly. He moved towards her, His hair brushed against her cheeks and a soft seductive smile played across his features. He leaned towards her, His mouth opened slightly.

"Did you care for me? Hum..._Nanami?"_

The girl felt her heart lunge. What was she supposed to do? He was so very close. His smirk turned into a look of longing and passion. His eyes drifted to her mouth.

She didn't get it! Wasn't he supposed to be out cold or something? He was scaring her and yet..She didn't want to move away.

" I helped Mikage." Nanami stuttered out.

She felt his breath collide with hers and she swallowed. Her mouth was dry and the fox sighly. It was as if he knew exactly what he was doing, He was smirking but looking like he was thinking something at the same time.

Tomoe chuckled lightly as their mouths closed in. Then his eyes wide. Did she do something wrong? He was acting weird.. The teenage foxes fur seemed to bristle and he backed away quickly.

* * *

><p>Tome looked at her; his heart pounding heavily. WAH! What was wrong with him? He..He couldn't flirt openly with her without loosing it. He was loosing his touch; absolutly loosing it.<p>

Nanami stared at him as he pressed his back against the wall of the room. He felt like a fool.. She was probably wondering why he was acting so stupid!

He winced and hugged his knees.

Thats when his ears twitched at a rusling sound. He looked over and saw Nanami sitting beside him. His eyes grew wide and she smiled,

"Are you okay?"

He blinked, There was no point in confessing that he felt stupid right now. Everything about being a familiar was twisting his guts around!

"M-My arm. It is sore."

Nanami tilted her head to the side and then smiled, " You could have said so."

He blinked as she started to look at his arm. He felt uneasy; Never in his life was a girl capable of doing this to him. He...Liked it. He felt a sharp pain and quickly jerked his head towards her.

She had sqeezed his arm and tried to see the wound. He yelped and yanked his arm away protectively. His claws ranked Nanami's hand and she winced.

His eyes grew wide, Curse his animal instincts! He grabbed her hand and licked. He looked at her and swore. Wrong move.. He hated this feeling. It wasn't him at all. It was irritating.

"You should rest woman."

Nanami blinked and then nodded. She was...Pink.

Tomoe felt his ears flatten. He went to far again didn't he? He wasn't acting like himself at all.

"Your arm is swollen, You should rest too." Nanami whispered out slowly.

He looked at her and watched her go to the door that led outside. He blinked and titled his head in confusion.

"You can take the door to the hallway.."

Nanami shook her head and Tomoe saw a glimpse of sadness in her eyes, " I can't."

She smiled weakly and the fox hauled himself up from his spot. He didn't want her going out in the cold; esspecialy with such a sad face...

He walked over to her and her back pressed against the door.

"Its to cold out there." He narrowed his eyes, " You can sleep with me tonight."

Her eyes grew wide as if he had said something wrong and out of context.

He smirked, " Of course I am to weak to touch you in anyway. So your safe for now."

Nanami paused and then seemed to relax.

"Are you sure?"

He chuckled and even though his arm was throbbing he picked her up and thrust her over his shoulder.

"H-Hey! I thought you said you were weak!"

The fox sighed and then sat her down on his futon, " To weak to try anything, Not to weak to carry you."

She blinked and he couldn't help but smile at her distorted face. The kitsune climbed on the futon and laid next to her, Nanami looked like she was about to pass out and he didn't blame her. He shifted his body and laid his head on the pillow. His violet eyes looked up at her and her face tinted a light pink color.

The girl laid down beside him and Tomoe fet her body press up to next to his. He shivered and then bit his lip in total control. He looked at her and she sighed.

"Is your arm hurting now? I am very heavy." Nanami muttered.

He furrowed his brow, " Who said You were heavy?"

Nanami looked at him and smiled sheepishly, " The Present you.."

The fox paused and then shifted so that he was laying on his side, " I thought you said I was gentle."

The girls cheeks puffed out as if she was frustrated. She she crossed her arms and it looked like she was on the verge on throwing a fit like a little girl. He would have chuckled if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Your are gentle but your also, Rude, Jerky and you have this way where you arch your brow and sometimes when you haven't been listening to me you quirk it. Its irritating.."

Tomoe arched his brow and Nanami rolled her eyes, " Like that! The way you do that!'

The fox smirked and looked at her, " What has you so steamed?"

"You."

He blinked as she sighed," You as in Past you. You as in Present you. "

The fox looked at her confused. Maybe they were fighting? He didn't know... It seemed as if it ran deeper than words. He hated that. The feeling of wondering why she was so mad at him. It tore at him a bit.

He reached out his hand, Letting his long fingers fondle her hair. He sighed as Nanami started to drift off because of his touch.

Tomoe winced at how close their faces were. How wonderful her breath felt against his face. It tingled against his skin and sent a burn through him. The fox leaned his head towards hers and was engulfed by her scent. She smelled nice.

No..

He had to stop.

He promised...Kind of.

_Kind of..._

He buried his face in her neck and sighed. He was comfortable just like this. It was nice to have her close to him.. So close... He smiled as his own tiredness took control. His eyes drifted heavly in the warm that was encasing him.


End file.
